Love Story
by Nixter97
Summary: A month after season 4, Zoey & her family moves into Mike's town. Their relationship becomes more heated & more careing. PLEASE REVIEW! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Love story**

**Chapter 1**

Mike Smith, a guy at the age of sixteen was in his room, once again. Mike wasn't really a people person, because of his Multiple Personality Disorder; but luckily, during his time on the fourth season of Total Drama, he was able to find at least one, great friend. Well, more than a friend…his girlfriend. His girlfriend's name is Zoey, and she's been the most wonderful thing in the world to him: the way how she's been sticking up for him, because of his M.P.D, how she's been fighting and working hard all season, and how sweet she always looks to him. Mike wishes at least she could say 'yes' to a proposal; but he knew it was a little too early to think about that, so doesn't think about it…that much.

Today was a big day for a new family that's moving across the street from Mike's house. His parents have told him about the new family that they'll be meeting today; they've told him to try and keep his other personalities away from any sight. Mike was born with Multiple Personality Disorder (M.P.D), and there's no cure for it what so ever; it's pretty much the only main reason to why Mike's never had or made any friends in his life, but at least he was able to make relationship with Zoey. Zoey had heard about Multiple Personality Disorder, she claims that she'd read about it in her school's library. That, and her mother was also claimed to be a doctor.

Mike sighs and sits up on his bed, he looks at his window and gets up and starts walking towards it and looks out it. He then sees a moving truck pulling into the drive way, and another car behind it. The car was a dark red minivan, and it had three figures in the car: A man, a woman, but the third figure was sitting in the back seat, so Mike couldn't get a clear view of the figure that was sitting in the back seat.

Finally, the truck stops in front of the house across the street, and the car pulls into the drive way. Mike looks and watches for a few more minutes, then something came to mind.

"_Hmm, that must be the new family that mom and dad told me about. Well…guess I better say 'hi'." _Mike thinks to himself as he continues to watching. Then, he walks towards his closet, grabs his shoes and puts them on, and opens his bedroom door, and walks downstairs, and outside.

* * *

><p>Mike begins to walk across the street to greet the new neighbors. But on his way there, he finally says the third figure that was in the back seat in the car…it was Zoey!<p>

Zoey was walking back outside of the house, right after putting a box inside the living room. Once Zoey walks outside, she sees Mike…in front on her new lawn; she had a big, happy smile and the two stare at each other for a moment, the Zoey and Mike start running towards each other.

"Mike!"

"Zoey!"

The two were finally in each other's arms; they look at each other for a moment with happy smiles, then they hug with a kiss along with it. Zoey's parents were walking out of the house and see their daughter having a make-out session with Mike.

"Hey," Zoey's father shouts out.

Mike and Zoey both stop making-out and Zoey turns her head towards her parents. Mike was starting at them, he was already nervous to meet his girlfriend's parents: from what had just happened in front of them.

"What in the name of the devil are you doing with my daughter?" Zoey's eyes widen, she knew that Mike was already nervous as hell from all of this: judging from the feeling of him shaking a little while she was still in his arms.

"Dad…please don't be mad. This is Mike, we've meet on 'Total Drama Revenge of the island'," Zoey's parents look at her for a moment, then looks at Mike. Mike looks at them as well, hoping that everything will turn out great.

"Oh yes…now I remember. He's the guy who has M.P.D right?" Zoey's mother asked firmly as she walks towards them.

"Yes mom…but not only that. He's also my boyfriend, remember…I told you guys about him, and I'm sure you've seen us together on the show." Zoey's parents smile a little as they start remembering the fact that their little girl has a boyfriend.

"Well how sweat," Zoey's mother then turns to Mike.

"So…Mike…you're the boy who'd stool our baby girl's heart?" she then hands out her hand; Mike smiles and shakes her hand.

"Yeah…it's a pleasure to meet you two, mister and Misses…umm,"

"Greenwald," Zoey's father points out.

But before anyone else could say anything else, Mike's parents were walking across the street, carrying a chocolate cake and a picture frame.

"Hi, I'm Jessie and this is my husband, Jack." Mike's mother says as they finally reach their house.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Anna, and this is my husband, Trenton." The two married couples both shake hands and greet each other. Mike's parents then gives them the cake a house warming gift to them, and they loved it. Mike's parents both look a Mike and Zoey, then looks back at Zoey's parents.

"And this must be your daughter, correct?" Jessie asked as she sees her son and their daughter together.

"Correct, this is Zoey. I understand that these two were on the fourth season of Total Drama."

"That's right; also…I think that they're a very cute couple." Jessie looks at her son with a smile.

"So I'm guessing that you two are dating?" Mike looks at his mother and nods.

"Yes mom, that's right."

"Well…you two make a fine couple indeed," Jessie looks back at Zoey's family.

"Since our kids already know each other, and that their dating and that you guys are new to the neighborhood. Would you guys mine coming over for dinner tomorrow?" A big smile comes on Mike and Zoey's faces, Zoey's parents think about it for a moment, then answers.

"We wouldn't mind at all." Trenton says happily.

* * *

><p>After a few hours at Zoey's new home, Mike and his parents arrive home. Mike and Zoey exchange cell phone numbers, and e-mail addresses; Mike was about to go to bed, until he'd gotten his first text message from Zoey. A big smile once again comes on his face and opens his mailbox, and reads the text. And it said,<p>

_Good night, boyfriend! ^^_

_Love ya,_

_Zoey XD_

Mike replies back to her, and then he goes to bed, dreaming about what the next few years or so is going to be like with his girlfriend, who had just moved across the street from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 of my Mike X Zoey story! XD<strong>

**Sorry if the first chapter is a little 'choppy', but I was just in a hurry 2 get this chapter done. Chapter two WILL be longer...I promise. ^^**

**Please REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mike and Zoey have been spending a lot of time together the next day; they've went out for lunch together, they drove around in Mike's car; they even took a few pictures together in a photo both at the mall.

Zoey was in her new bedroom, getting ready to go over to Mike's house for the dinner that Mike's parents had invited them to. Zoey's mother soon enters her bedroom with a smile on her face, in her hand was a little yellow flower to mach Zoey's new yellow dress skirt and shirt and jacket. Zoey turns her attention away from her bedroom mirror and turns her head towards her mother.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Zoey asked as she finishes up with her red lipstick.

"I bought you this yellow flower that matches your new dress outfit." Zoey looks at it and thanks her mother, takes the flower, and places it in her red hair. Zoey's mother walks towards her bed and sits down, watching Zoey finishing up getting ready.

"So…you excited about tonight?" Zoey turns around to face her mother.

"Of course…Mike and I are always excited to see each other. We're in love," Zoey's mother smiles as she stands up and kisses her daughter's forehead and pats her head.

"We're going to be leaving in about five to ten minutes, so finish up with whatever you need to finish up on, and we'll head right on over."

"Ok mom," Zoey's mother closes the door behind her, and starts walking back downstairs. Zoey walks over towards her desk and takes a little box out from a little bag; in the bag…were condoms.

"I wonder if Mike would want to do something like this with me. But wait! It's a little too early for that, we only dated for about months now, and I don't want to do anything to ruin our relationship." Zoey says to herself as she looks at the condom, and looks out the window and sees Mike in his room, writing or reading. Zoey then sighs and places the box of condoms in her purse.

"I just hope everything will turn out perfectly…I love him so much." Zoey grabs her purse and walks downstairs.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile…at Mike's house,<span>_

"Mike, get down here now!" Mike's mother calls from down stairs.

"I'm coming mom, I'm coming!" Mike comes running down the stairs; he was wearing black pants, a white collar shirt with a blue tie, and had just gotten out of the shower five minutes ago.

"My goodness Mike, can't you please take the time to at least brush or gel your hair? We do have company coming over after all, and one of them is your girlfriend." Mike looks at his mother; he knew that she knew that he couldn't do that.

"Mom, for one thing…I don't gel my hair. Besides…remember what had happened…last time I did that?" Mike's parents both look at him; Jessie knew exactly what her son was telling her…back then, at Mike's Great Grandpa's funeral.

_*Flashback*,_

Mike was in fifth grade once his Great Grandpa had passed away; he didn't know that he has Multiple Personality Disorder back then, but he found that out after this moment.

Mike had his hair gelled back and everything was going well, until one of his personalities, Vito, had ruined everything for him. His mother had gotten him, and took him back to the car; Mike looked so confused from why his mother was talking to him.

"But mom…I don't remember doing anything; how can I do something and not being able to remember it?" Mike's mother sighs and try's to find a way to tell hm.

"Mike, darling…you have…Multiple Personality Disorder." Mike looks at her with confusion about this.

"What's that?"

"It means you have multiple personalities and you won't remember about them…until you get a little older I guess." Mike's eyes widen; _"Is this why I could never make a friend?" _Mike thinks to himself, but cries a little for not knowing about this.

_*End of flashback*,_

Mike's mother sighs about that day; she knew that she made her son very upset about the news…but it was the right thing to do.

"Oh c'mon Jessie…I don't think he needs to have gel in his hair tonight,"

"But his hair is always looking like that,"

"Well I think he still looks very nice…don't you agree?" Jessie looks at her son again…she finally made a decided.

"Well…I guess you still look pretty nice; but-"she was cut off…from a smell…a very nice smell…a very smelly, smelly nice smell…smelly…

"What the heck is that smell?" Mike looks at her for a moment, and then answers her.

"That would be me…I've got colon on." Jessie looked surprised at this.

"Mike, I've never smelled colon on you before,"

"Well, that's because that-"

"Your girlfriend is coming over?" Mike's father butted in.

"Dad,"

"Sorry, sorry…it's just that we're really happy for you that's all."

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Zoey and her parents have arrived at Mike's house; Mike was sitting next to Zoey, and Zoey's parents were close to Mike's.<p>

"So Mike," Anna begins.

"I'm guessing you had M.P.D since you were born?" Zoey looks up from her pasta.

"Mom,"

"No, no Zoey…it's ok, really." Mike reassures her.

"Well to be honest with you Misses Greenwald, yes...that's correct, but I didn't find out I had it until I was eleven years old…I was in fifth grade," Mike sighs as he remembers.

"When mom had told me I had it…I realized that it's probable the reason why I was never able to make friends."

"Well…at least you got family…and me." Zoey says once Mike was done.

A happy smile comes on Mike's face and gives her a quick peck on the cheek before he eats his dinner again. All of the adults made a short, lasting "Awww.", which embarrassed Mike a Zoey a little bit.

* * *

><p>After dinner, came dessert, home-made pineapple upside down cake, and vanilla ice cream. Mike was about to take another bite of his ice cream, when suddenly his scoop dropped on his new shirt, tie, and pants.<p>

"Oh dear, Mike…all over your new dress cloths,"

"Don't worry mom, I'll go upstairs and change,"

"And also take another shower up there while you're on it…"

"Ok, ok mom, relax…geese…" Mike calls down as he walks upstairs.

"Don't be so hard on him Jessie…it was just a little accident." Jack says as he puts his drink down; his wife sighs and looks at him.

"Sorry Jack…it's just that he just gets to messy these days,"

"He's sixteen, a teenager."

"I know, I know!"

"And…you miss him as a young boy." Jack smirks, causing Jessie's eyes to widen.

"What? No, it's just…"

"Honey…c'mon…"

"J-"

"C'mon Jessie…I know it, you know it. You miss Mike as a little kid, and you don't want him to grow up so fast." Jessie looked like she wanted to argue with him…but doesn't, because of their company that's with them.

"Umm…Mister and Misses Smith," Zoey asked.

"Yes Zoey?" Jessie replies at her.

"Just in curiosity…what exactly was Mike's childhood like?" Jack and Jessie both look at each other, then back towards Zoey.

"Oh, umm…well…it was nice," Jessie begins.

"But it was also hard on him…despite the fact of his M.P.D." Zoey had sorrow eyes at this; she had always felt bad for her boyfriend about his condition. Sometimes, she wishes she could help him…but all she can do is defend him about it to other people.

"Oh my…it must've been really hard for him," Zoey says a little sad.

"I've always felt the same way…I was never able to make friends when I was a child." Zoey says sadly again.

This was a complete shock to Mike's parents…they were both thinking how she could say something like that; she seems like a very nice person.

"Why is that Zoey? You seem really sweet…how can you say something like that about yourself?" Jack asked.

"I was never really a people's person…long story." Zoey then gets up.

"Sorry, can you guys please point me to a bathroom?"

"Sure," Jessie says.

"We do have one down here, but the walls for that bathroom are having a new paint job, and the pluming for that room as been acting a little funny for a while, so you can just use the one upstairs."

"Thanks," Zoey starts her way up the stairs, but stops in front of them and turns her head back towards Mike's mom.

"Umm…isn't Mike in the shower up there?"

"Yes, but knock first to be sure, ok?" A little smile comes on Zoey's face; she runs over to grab her purse and starts walking back towards the stairs.

"You don't mind if I do a little bit of make-up why I'm up there…do you?"

"Not at all Zoey, not at all." Jack says, and starts a new topic for a conversation.

Zoey starts walking up the stairs and pulls out the condom that she snuck in the house.

"_I can't do this…not to Mike...It's too early to do this, but we do love each other enough…"_ Many thought were going through Zoey's head all at once as she continues to go upstairs.

* * *

><p>Zoey walked down the hall and opens a door: in the room was a queen sized bed, a dresser, and some pictures and a mirror.<p>

"Hmm, this must be Mike's parent's room." Zoey says to herself, and closes the door.

She then walks to the right side of the hall, just a little farther away from Jack and Jessie's bedroom. Zoey opens it, and found the bathroom: it was empty, and Mike was nowhere in sight.

But before Zoey could step in the bathroom, a door behind her opened. Zoey, who was startled for a moment, turns around, and it turns out it was just Mike coming out of his room…with nothing but a white towel on, wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, hi Zoey…how are you?"

"Good," She tries not to become so distracted by Mike's shirtless, muscular body.

"Sorry, I came up here to escape our parents…"

"What happened?" Mike said with a smirk.

"Ohhh, nothing…they were just talking about me and you as kids…that's all."

Mike starts walking towards the bathroom, but remembers that Zoey is here; he's also thinking that she needs to us it.

"Umm, Zoey…if you need to use the bathroom…then you can go in first, I don't mind." Zoey smiles a little, but denies.

"Oh no, really, I insist."

"Well, I mean, if you insist. Wait a minute…no Zoey; I'm a gentleman…ladies first." Zoey blushes.

"No really Mike…I just came up here to put some make-up on WHILE I'm escaping our parent's conversation."

Mike nods and just enters the bathroom, with Zoey behind him. He then enters the shower, still wearing the towel, and begins starting the water…but nothing happened. Mike struggles, making grunting sounds while trying to turn the water on; this concerns Zoey for a moment.

"Umm Mike…is everything going ok in there?" She asked as she opens up her purse.

"Yeah, just the stupid drain, it's been acting up a little lately. It still works, but sometimes it takes some time for the water to turn on that's all."

"Ok, great to hear." Zoey takes her lipstick out of her purse and begins putting it on.

While she's doing that, she sees the condom in her purse again; this time…she knew what to do. Zoey slowly walks out of the room and into Mike's, putting the condom in Mike's sock and underwear drawer, she then heads back into the bathroom.

Mike and Zoey begins to have a little conversation of their own why Mike was still waiting for the water to turn on. It was a good chat for them: they've talked about what activities that their interested in at school, their birthday. Speaking of birthdays, Mike's was a week away, and Zoey's was two weeks ago, in the beginning of July.

"Well happy almost birthday Mike,"

"Thanks…I just hope it'll be better than my other birthday's that I've had in the past." Mike sounded a little sad as he was still in the tub, waiting for the water still.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Zoey asked concern.

"My birthday's where really never that good: there were some people from my school who would always harass me, just because of my M.P.D."

"So sorry to hear that Mike," Zoey begins.

"At least you weren't a loner…like I was…" Zoey sounded like she was close to tears from what she just said. Mike peeks his head out of the shower curtain in disbelieve.

"Zoey…I was a loner as well…except I had, and always will, have Multiple Personality Disorder," Mike then gets out of the tub and walks to Zoey, bending down on his knee, taking her hands in his, looking into her teary eyes.

"But just remember Zoey…you're no longer a loner, I'm no longer a loner; and do you know why?" Zoey looks at him; a little smile was forming on her face.

"Because we're boyfriend and girlfriend, because we're dating, because we love each other. I know we both had our tuff times in the past…but that's old new Zoey…we've made a few friends at 'Total Drama Revenge of the island', remember?" Zoey's smile started to become noticeable.

"Now…let me see that cute smile that you have." Mike says in a flirty way; and Zoey does smile.

"Aww, that's one of the things that I love about you Zo…you always make people happy…with that beautiful smile."

Mike stands up, Zoey dos the same, their hands were still connected, and they lean in for a kiss.

"I love you Mike."

"I love you too Zoey."

Their make-out session became more and more heated; Zoey was starting to nibble a little on Mike's neck, and Mike was rubbing her back.

"Mmm…Mike,"

"Mmm…Zoey,"

Zoey starts taking her clothes off, except for her bra and panties, and then the two bring their making-out into the shower, which was working finally.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Mike and Zoey comes back downstairs wearing their cloths again; Mike had some new dress cloths on, like he was told to do, and Zoey had her clothes on. Zoey's bra and underwear was still a little wet from the shower they've had during their make-out session, but she didn't mind since her and her family were heading home anyways.<p>

"Well it's been great guys," Anna says as she grabs her coat.

"Very glad you've invited us over," Trenton says in agreement.

"Not at all guys…so…we'll see you guys one week later for school shopping?" Jessie asked.

"Jessie, remember…it's also Mike's seventeenth birthday that week…on Tuesday." Jessie looks at her husband with a smile.

"That's right…so we'll see you three then?" Jessie asked again as she then turns her attention back over to Zoey's parents.

"We'll see you guys then," Anna sees Zoey grabbing her stuff and thanking Mike.

"C'mon Zoey…time to get home,"

"Coming mom, I'm coming." Zoey looks at Mike for a moment, then kisses him goodbye.

"See ya in a week."

"R-right…see ya."

Zoey and her family then goes home and starts getting ready for bed; Mike and his parents does the same.

Mike was lying down in his bed again, thinking about the kiss in the shower earlier. He still had many thoughts on it; he felt like that was one of the best kiss he had with Zoey so far.

He then closes his eyes and thinks about it more in his sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Longer right? Hope 2 get chapter 3 up soon. XD<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Today is Mike's birthday, and Zoey was coming over to spend the day with him. Not only is it his birthday, but it's also the day when school shopping starts in stores. During the weekend, Jessie and Jack had decided to have another baby; Jack thought it would help his wife with her ways of being a little over reaction to Mike growing up. But that's not all of the baby news…Anna had found out she's pregnant during Sunday night; Zoey, of course, was truly excited and happy about it, she's never had a little sibling…so this was one of the things that made her feel great.

"I still can't believe the fact that my mom is pregnant; I'm going to have a little sibling!" Zoey squeals with delight as she and Mike are walking through Target to get some new school supplies and cloths.

"I know, it's very exciting. Also…my parents say that they want to have a second child; so you're not the only person." They smile at each other as they continue to walk towards the school supplies area. Mike's cell phone starts to ring, and so he answers it.

"Hello?"

"Mike, where are you two?" Jessie asked on the other line.

"Oh, sorry mom, Zoey and I are at the school supplies right now."

"Well ok, we're on our way there now. But after that, we need to pick out some new cloths, ok?"

"Ok mom, bye."

"Bye." They then hang up, and starts looking through the supplies.

"I think I could use a new backpack, mine's getting ripped a lot." Zoey says while looking through the backpacks.

"Hey Smith!" Shouts a voice from behind Mike and Zoey; Mike sighs with disappointment, he didn't want this to start…not today.

"Ready for another year of humiliation…FREAK!" A brown haired boy asked, along with his friends, who were laughing cruelly.

"Leave him along," Zoey says angrily as she approaches the bullies for the first time.

"Ooooooo." The bullies mocking her.

"And what are you gonna do about it…Reddy."

"Don't call me that!" Zoey threatens.

"Zoey…I think it's best if we move along."

"So what…for you two to make-out," Taunts the bully.

"I'm even surprised that you're not running away from that freak. I mean, he's not even normal, anyone who changes every time has to be one."

"Could you guys just please leave poor Mike along? It's bad enough that he has M.P.D, does he really need this crap?" The bullies laugh, Zoey looked pissed off, and Mike looked both touch and scared about what's about to happened.

Zoey punched the brown haired boy in the crouch, leaving him to fall down to the ground with pain, leaving him to moan and wince with pain as he's holding on to his 'kiwis'. The other boy's looked terrified, like as if they've seen a ghost; Zoey turns her head towards them.

"Now…who else wants a piece of me?" Zoey threatens at them. The other boys just run away, still leaving their friend on the ground.

Mike looks at his girlfriend with a small smile on his face; he was just happy that they could go back to doing their shopping in piece. Their parent's all come running towards them, they've seen what's happened.

"Oh my God…Zoey…why?" Zoey looks at her mother, she felt a little worried.

"I only did that so they could leave us along," She looks at Mike, who was trying to explain the same thing to his parents.

"They were talking bad things about Mike: How he's a 'freak', how I should be running away from him instead of being around him, and how his life is nothing." Zoey's parents look at each other, then back at Zoey.

"Well…I guess I can't say I approve with you doing that in public," Zoey starts to get even more nervous.

"But I still think its a little sweet of you to stand up for Mike like that." Zoey's eyes widen and look up at her.

"What…you really mean that mom?"

"Yes. But please…don't ever do that in a public place ever again, ok?" Zoey nods, then they finish up.

* * *

><p><em><span>Three hours later,<span>_

"Happy birthday Mike!" Zoey says happily as she hands Mike his birthday present.

Mike and Zoey we're on his bed, in his room, in his house; Mike unwrapped the gift to revile a camcorder.

"A camcorder," Mike looked surprised.

"How did you get this? I hear they coast a lot of money these days." Mike looks at Zoey, who was smiling at him.

"I've been doing some saving with money. It doesn't just record, it also takes pictures and you can edit your pictures and videos by styling them and other stuff. You can also put this stuff on YouTube."

Mike leans in and kisses Zoey tenderly on her beautiful lips; she was kissing him back as he starts gently stoking her red hair, rubbing her back, and making the kiss heated once again. Zoey starts rubbing Mike's chest and back as their making-out session gets more and more heated; they then fall onto the bed together, Mike on the bottom, and Zoey on top. They were so close into moaning each other's name, until the door opens with Mike and Zoey's mother's standing at the door way.

"Oh God, we're sorry!" Mike's mother says surprised as she starts backing away from the door. Mike and Zoey both spring up off of each other, looking at their parents as their looking at them.

"Ohh, so…hi Zoey (looks over at Mike) and Mike," Mike and Zoey were still frozen with complete surprising looks on their faces as their mother both come crashing in the room without knocking first.

"So Mike…you're enjoying you birthday so far?" Mike nervously nods; Zoey looked shocked still.

"You are having a good day?"

"Yes ma'am." Mike says nervously.

"Ok, ok…good…good (starts backing away), so umm…sorry, and…we'll see you two later…I guess…" Anna starts walking back down stairs; Zoey walks over towards the door and shuts it.

"I can't believe that our mom's didn't even bother to knock first…I now feel violated." Zoey walks back towards Mike and they lie down on the bed next to each other.

"Now…where were we? Oh, I know…" Mike grins after he'd said that, causing Zoey to blush and giggle a little as their lips meet once again…to another make-out session.

* * *

><p><em><span>Downstairs,<span>_

Mike and Zoey's parents were sitting at the kitchen table, thinking about what had happened.

"I can't believe this," Jack says; he then looks over at his wife.

"You and Anna just barged in on them as they were having a moment together."

"Jack this is serious," Jessie says as she gets up and starts to get a glass of milk.

"Our son us about to do 'it' with her." She then sits down and starts drinking.

"Oh no he was not…their just teens…its ok for them to kiss."

"Making-out…they were making-out." Anna tells him.

"I don't care what it was, as long as our son is happy (turns his head towards his wife), then we should be happy, not only for us…but for him." Jessie sighs and gets up.

"Well…how about we start cutting the cake?"

"Ok, I'll go and get Mike and Zoey." Jack starts walking towards the stairs, and up them.

* * *

><p>Once Jack got upstairs, he knocks on Mike's door: Other than his wife.<p>

"Who is it?" Calls Mike's voice on the other side.

"It's me, dad,"

"Yeah dad?"

"Your birthday cake is downstairs, if you and Zoey will just come out of the room and meet us downstairs, and then we'll have some cake."

"Oh, well, umm…we'll be right down." Mike sounded a little strange of a moment, so Jack starts to open the door.

"Are you ok son, because if there's some-"Jack was cut off by the sight that he was seeing: Mike, shirtless, lying down on his bed with Zoey, who was also shirtless. Jack stares for a moment, and then leaves the room.

Mike and Zoey, who were worried, grab their shirts and puts them back on, and then follows Jack downstairs for some birthday cake.

* * *

><p><em><span>August 10<span>__th__, _

It was nightfall; Mike was lying down in bed while looking up at the ceiling. He and his dad haven't really talked for a few days now: After from what had happened between Zoey and himself.

Mike tosses and turns around, but finally does fall to sleep.

Zoey was having the same problem with sleeping; she was now to nervous to enter Mike's house while his parents are home, especially Mike's dad.

Zoey also turns and tosses around, but finally gets some sleep as well.

They needed their sleep, tomorrow was their first day of school for the school year after all; and it was Zoey's first time at a new school. But Zoey had Mike with her, and Mike had her, so they just hope that if they stick together during the school year…nothing bad will happened.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW...Mike &amp; Zoey was interupted TWICE during their make-out session...O_O<strong>

**I hope u guys r likeing this story so far, because I plan on focusing on this one. I hope 2 finish this story by Febuary 14th, Valentine's Day! ^^**

**Please Review! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mike had gotten up at 5:30 in the morning to take a shower; he grabs some clean cloths and heads out of his room, towards the bathroom. Once Mike was in there, he started the shower and cleaned up. After his shower, he got his clothes on, it was now 5:55 and he went downstairs to make himself some breakfast, a bowl of cereal with toast and milk.

Jessie came walking down the stairs, wearing her robe still; Mike then looks up from his cereal with a confused look on his face.

"Umm, mom…shouldn't you be getting ready for work." Mike's mom is a nurse, she's found out that she and Anna will be sharing an office at the hospital; she just hopes that everything will go swell for Anna's first day on the job.

"I don't have to go to work until 8:30 this morning. I'll have enough time to get ready once it gets closer to 7:30, ok?" Mike gave her a nod and continues to eat.

Jack came downstairs, he sees Mike and just tries to get the image of him shirtless with Zoey out of his mine, and he'd just hoped that they weren't going to do what he thought they were going to do. Jessie stared to notice Jack's weird behavior, and she starts to get a little worried about him.

"Jack, honey…is everything with you ok?" Jack looks at her and sighs nervously.

"Yes…I'm ok, it's just that…" He trails off for a moment, and then starts talking again.

"_Do you think we can talk about it once Mike leaves for the bus?"_ He whispers in her ear; Jessie nods a little and Mike was already done with his breakfast that he went upstairs to brush his teeth and grabs his backpack.

"Have a great first day of school Mike." Jessie says sweetly.

"Ok…I'll try to…by mom, by dad." Mike walks out of the house and walks across the street to wait for Zoey.

* * *

><p>Jessie closes the door and turns around to face her husband.<p>

"Ok Jack, now please tell me what this is about." Jack slowly walks over towards the coach and sits down. He then looks down at the floor a little bit, then up towards his wife.

"Jessie, remember on Mike's birthday when I went upstairs to get Mike and Zoey?" Jessie nods and continues to listen.

"Well…when I walked into his room…both he and Zoey were shirtless and on top of each other, kissing." Jessie's eyes widen, she was now thinking about what he'd just told her.

"_What the crap did HE just say; and why didn't he tell me at first?_ Jessie's thoughts were going a little crazy at this.

"J-Jack…you don't think they were…umm…going at 'it'…do you?"

"I dunno…but let's try and keep ourselves together, just until Mike comes home…then we'll talk about it with him."

"But Jack, you have a meeting tonight, remember?" Jack's eyes widen a little.

"Oh right! Well…I guess you're going to have to talk about it with him. Which reminds me…I need to get ready for work." Jack then heads upstairs for his first day on the job.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile…outside,<span>_

Zoey walks out of her house and is greeted by Mike first thing once she closes the door behind her. Zoey walks towards the sidewalk, when a pair of tan, strong arms are wrapped around her. Mike started to kiss her neck a little, causing her to giggle.

"Mike…stop," Zoey say while giggling.

"Why? You seem to like it." Mike replies with a smirk.

Zoey turns around and kisses him back.

"Well good morning to you too handsome." The two love birds smile as they grab each other's hands and starts walking towards the bus stop.

"I'm so glad that you're riding my bus to and from school Zoey; it's a living hell there, since I've got M.P.D." Zoey looks at Mike and kisses his cheek as they walk.

"No problem Mike. And if those jack asses even think about calling you a freak…I'll kick their asses." Mike chuckles and kisses her cheek back.

"And once again, that's another thing that I love about you…you're a great fighter. Ya know karate, 'because you're kicking." Mike says in a flirty way while smirking; Zoey blushes and smiles bigger.

"Awww, I love it when you flirt with me like that. It makes me feel…special to be with you."

They continue to walk towards the bus stop; and once they get there, a group of boys are there. A black haired boy walks up towards Mike, he smirks cruelly.

"So freak…ready for another year of you being the school's freak show?" Mike sighs, but Zoey steps up once again.

"Hey! Mike may have a rare condition called Multiple Personality Disorder, but he's still a person!" The boy smirks and looks at Mike again.

"Well, well freak…you've got yourself a girlfriend!" The boy and his friends all laugh; both Mike and Zoey were very angry with them.

"Hey freak," said a blonde haired boy.

"I here you didn't win the fourth season of 'Total Drama'. Hmmm…I wonder why!" Everyone started to laugh even louder, except for Zoey.

"I'm surprised that toxic waste didn't mess you up! Oh wait…you're already messed up!"

The bully's laughter was getting out of control; Zoey had enough of these boys picking on her boyfriend, so he goes up to the blonde…and kicks his leg.

"Ouch, my leg! You little red-headed bitch!" He then punches Zoey so hard, that she feel down onto the hard concrete. Tears were going down on her face as she tries to get up; Mike gasp with shock and looks at the bullies with a very angry glare. And without any time to think…Mike gasp as if he was gasping for air, and then turns into one of his personalities…Vito.

"Hey! Hurt the lady…and 'The Vito'…will kick…your…ass!" The boys all laugh at this.

"Oh God, this early?" They all laugh, but Vito walks over towards them and punches them towards the ground. Vito then grabs one of the bullies and brings him close to his face.

"I suggest that you bozos leave now…before my foot goes nine tenth the way…up your ass!" The boys nod quickly and ran away.

"C'mon, let's go and run to school!" One of them shouts as they start running.

Mike gasped again and turns back into himself again. He then turns around and sees Zoey looking at him with amazement; Mike walks over towards her and helps her up.

"Mike…that was amazing!" Mike's eyes widen at this; he was starting to think about this.

"_Oh no…my personalities…they're back; Oh God no, oh no!" _Mike's thoughts made him feel very worried inside of him; Zoey seemed to notice it and takes his hand.

"Mike…are you ok?" Mike sighs.

"No…my personalities are back."

"I know Mike, and that's a good thing…right."

"No…it's not. I finally took control over them during my last time on the fourth season of 'Total Drama'. I remember that I was able to take control over them in the end of sixth grade…but when seventh grade came…they came back." Mike sounded sad at the moment; Zoey was a little surprised, and comforts him.

"You mean you were able to control them before?" Mike looks back up at her, and nods.

"Every time when I do so, they just keep coming back at least a month or two later; it's been bothering me for a long time."

Zoey sees the bus driving its way towards them; Zoey tells Mike to turns around, and he does so. The bus slowly makes its stop in front of them. They then get onto the bus to find some seats.

* * *

><p>As they get on the bus, many of the teens were just staring at Mike, calling him a few names. Zoey started to get a little pissed off by this, wanting to say something, but keeps her temper down low. Mike and Zoey walk a little towards the back, until a girl stops them and looks at Zoey.<p>

"Don't even think about sitting next to him new girl. He's nothing but bad news…a freak." Zoey glares at her.

"I believe I have a right to sit with whoever I liked to…even with my boyfriend." They continue on, leaving the blonde girl seated with her friend again.

"How about you sit with me than him?" A boy says as he gets up.

"Ok listen bud," Zoey gets closer towards his face.

"If I hear one peep about my man…then I'll kick your ass." The boy gets a little scared from Zoey's threat, and sits back down, allowing Mike and Zoey to get to their seat.

* * *

><p>Once at school, in math class, everyone took their seats. Zoey was sitting at a desk right next to Mike, so he doesn't feel along again. The teacher walks into the room and looks at his class for a moment.<p>

"Welcome to homeroom class; now today, before we start getting into math for the first hour, I'll like to introduce our newest student's," Both Mike and Zoey looks at each other in confusion; they knew that Zoey was one of the students…then who was the other one?

"The first one is a girl who's from South Dakota…please welcome…Zoey Greenwald." Zoey stands up and the class claps for her, especially Mike. Some of the kids who were on the bus recognized her, and doesn't clap.

"Welcome to our school Zoey and to North Dakota was well. Please be seated…if you will." Zoey does so and the teacher begins talking again.

"And now…for the other student, who's also a young lady. She's all the way from New Jersey, and is staying for the school year, please welcome…Anne Maria." Mike and Zoey gasp underneath their breath.

Anne Maria comes into the room; she sees Mike and smiles a little. She then sees Zoey, her smile fades a little.

Both Mike and Zoey knew…that things were about to get…interesting…

* * *

><p><strong>Anne Maria! ^^<strong>

**Some parts of this chapter had contained spoliers 4 u guys...sorry.**

**Anne Maria is one of my favorite TD charactors...but Dawn, the girl that everybody just LOVES 4 some reason, isn't in this story. 4 all of u Dawn fans...sorry.**

**Please Review! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They had all finished their classes, and it was now fifth hour, lunch. Mike and Zoey were sitting down together, having a nice time, until Anne Maria comes walking towards them and sits down.

"So Mike," Anne Maria begins.

"Did ya miss me? 'Cause I've missed you." Zoey glares at her.

"No you don't, you just miss one of his personalities…Vito!" Zoey snaps at her. Anne Maria smirks a little and looks at her.

"Oh Zoey…you know pretty well that I'll not do that."

"Yes you will!" Mike decides to break up the conversation.

"So, Anne Maria…umm…why did you move here…and for only one school year?" Anne Maria looks at Mike with a dreamy look.

"The schools in New Jersey are in a bit of a rut right now. My fokes says it would be a little better to have me go to school here,"

"But where are you staying at?"

"At my cousin, Charlotte's house."

"Oh…"

Mike then gets up and walks out of the cafeteria to use the bathroom. Zoey and Anne Maria look at each other with furry in their eyes.

"Ok, listen Anne Maria…if you dare-"

"Relax; I'm not going to do any of that stuff." But what Zoey didn't know, is that Anne Maria had her fingers cross behind her back as she'd said that. Zoey just glares at her, wondering if she's telling the truth or not.

"Well I just hope so," Anne Maria smiles as if she was up to no good as Zoey tells her off.

"Because if I hear or see your hands on him, or your lips, and just like in algebra, X is gonna equal me…kicking your ass!"

* * *

><p>Next Mike had PE, and Zoey and Anne Maria had tryouts for cheerleading. The cheerleader tryouts were during the PE class: The girls and their coach went on the other side of the field to play some soccer, while the boys were going to play capture the flag.<p>

"Ok, listen up," The male coach yells as all fourteen boys were lined up.

"Today's game of capture the flag is shirts vs. skins!" Half of the boys cheered, while the other half, like Mike, moaned with disappointment.

Anne Maria had heard the shirts vs. skins saying, and hoped Mike will be a shin; Zoey seemed to notice Anne Maria watching the boys as all twenty girls were sitting and chilling, waiting for the cheerleading coach. Zoey then becomes a little concern on why Anne Maria was so fascinated in watching the boys, until she'd figured it out…Mike.

"Ok, now let's see here," The coach looks at the boys and splits them into two groups: seven of them on one side, and seven on the other.

"You boys on the left are shirts; and you boys (turning his head towards the other half), will be skins." Mike was a little down to hear that; but it wasn't his first time getting shirtless in public before.

"_Well, at least I have a good body." _Mike thinks to himself.

Mike has an eight-packed abs, from his Vito personality. When Mike was thirteen, he would always get into shape once he was in his Vito form.

Anne Maria sees Mike and the other boys taking their shirts off, and starts to whistle _'whoo-whoo'. _Zoey gasp at Anne Maria for doing that and angrily walks over towards her, until the Cheerleading coach came outside, calling the girls to come over for tryouts.

"Ready…set…go!" The male PE coach shouts; and the game was on.

Mike and two other boys were running towards the other side as the boys on their team were guarding the blue flag.

"Ok girls…let's see what you got!" The cheerleader coach starts to play the music, and all the girls start.

So far, Zoey was doing pretty good, and so was Anne Maria; the eight of the other girls were doing pretty well as well, even another five were doing great.

The tryouts were done after ten minutes, and the coach said the girls can watch one of the PE classes play their game; so Zoey and Anne Maria both walk down towards the boys after they've change back into their regular clothing.

Mike was so close to get the flag, he felt great about this, but he also felt another personality come up…Vito…again.

"Oi…One side losers!" Vito pushes some guys down as he grabs the flag. Anne Maria squeals with delight at the sight of Vito.

"Vito, yeah…go Vito!" Zoey glares at her in disbelieve, she knew she couldn't trust her.

Vito was about to grab the flag, until he gasp and turns back into Mike.

"Wha- what just happened?" Mike mumbles to himself. Zoey sees a large group of guys on the other team charging after him, she gasps.

"Miiiike….look out!" She shouts, causing Mike to turn around. But he didn't have enough time to run away…he got run over.

Zoey gasp and runs out of the bleachers and runs over towards them. The coach gets too them before Zoey did, he looked disappointed in the team that ran Mike over.

"Out of the way," The coach shouts at them so he can get a clear glimpse at Mike.

"Hmmm…looks like he's been knocked out." Zoey finally gets to them.  
>"Oh my gosh…Mike," Zoey had a shocked look on her face.<p>

"Coach! Mike needs to be taking to the nurse!" The coach nods at Zoey and tells everyone to stay where they are while he gets the nurse.

* * *

><p>Mike begins to stir; he was waking up. His shirt was back on, he was lying down in the nurse's office, and Zoey was sitting in a chair right next to him.<p>

"Hey Mike," Zoey begins.

"How are you doing?"

"I dunno," Mike places his hand on his face.

"Oh God, my head."

"Yeah…the nurse says you've got a few bruses on your chest, back, shoulders, and forehead from what had happened during PE." Mike nods a little and tries to get up, but felt some pain as he does so.

"Ouch…that doesn't feel good." He lies down again and Zoey gently places her hand on his shoulder.

"Please Mike, don't rush yourself…the nurse says you need to rest your body for the bruses to die down a little."

"There that bad?"

"Yeah…those guys took you down a little ruff." Mike stares at a pink piece of paper that was on top of Zoey's backpack.

"What's that Zoey?" Zoey looks at where he was pointing and a little smile comes on her face as she grabs it and shows it to him.

"I'm officially…a cheerleader!" A smile comes on Mike's face as well.

"Wow, congratulations Zoey, that's great news!"

"I know, isn't it?" Zoey and Mike lean in for a kiss and then they broke it after ten seconds.

"I love you Mike…I hope you get better soon." Mike smiles and takes her hand.

"I'm already better…I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, sorry if this chapter is a little 2 short. :(<strong>

**I've got a 11:20 dismissle from school 2day...so I'll b busy with the next few chapters 2day, & during the weekend! XD**

**Please Review! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Mike had gotten home from school with Zoey. Zoey said she'll be at his house in a while, but she needed to do a few things at home first.

He walks into his house, he saw his mom's car parked outside of their house, and knowing she was home.

"Mom, I'm home!" Mike shouts as he walks into the kitchen.

"Hi Mike, how was you and Zoey's first day?" Jessie was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book while drinking a glass of water.

"Great, except…I got trampled down during PE," Jessie looks up from her book and looks at her son: Bruses were on his forehead, a little bit of blood was coming out of his nose, and he'd looked like he's gotten a black eye.

"Oh heavens, are you ok?" Jessie gets up and gets a wet rag to wipe Mike's face a little.

"I'm fine mom, relax…I'm just going to wash off, that's all. The nurse says that I should just rest my body for a while." Jessie nods and a reassuring smile; Mike was pretty thankful that he wasn't injured.

"Mike…there's something that we need to talk about," Mike looks at his mother as he walks over towards the couch and sits down.

"What mom?" Jessie sighs a little and sits down next to him.

"Mike…your father has told me about what you and Zoey were doing in your room when he went to get you two for cake." Mike's eyes widen at this, he knew where is mother was going with this.

"I just need to know Mike…were you and Zoey planning to…"

"Wha- no, of course not," Mike was now really nervous to say anything…even to his own mom.

"Then why were you tow shirtless then, hu?"

"Well…it's just that…fine," He then sighs worriedly.

"The truth is mom…me and Zoey were going to do it. But we didn't want to take any more cloths off because…we thought about it and decided that we weren't ready for something like that…yet." Jessie looks at her son a little bit longer that gets up.

"Well…ok Mike. But next time, don't even think about doing that Mike…for one, you two aren't old enough and two…I don't want to see you two get hurt." Mike puts his head down with disappointment.

"I'm sorry mom." Mike gets up and hugs her.

"It's ok Mike…now…go upstairs and take a shower, then go and rest for a little bit. By the way, do you have any homework to do tonight?" Mike shakes his head 'no'.

"No mom, it's the first day of school…we never get homework on the first day." He then go's upstairs to rinse off; Mike was a little surprised that his mother had tooked the news well, but still couldn't wait to see Zoey again.

* * *

><p>About a half an hour later, Zoey came knocking on Mike's front door, Jessie answers it and greets her.<p>

"Hi Zoey,"

"Hello Mrs. Smith…is Mike available?"

"Yes he is…he's upstairs, trying to get some rest from what had happened at school today, so please be a little quiet."

"Don't worry…I'll be quiet." And so Zoey heads upstairs, hoping that her boyfriend was doing great so far; or at least getting better.

* * *

><p>She gets upstairs and knocks on Mike's bedroom door.<p>

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Zoey. Can I come in to see you Mike?"

"Sure,"

Zoey enters his room: Mike was lying down on his bed, under the covers. Mike looks at her with a smile on his face as she comes over to him, closing the door behind her.

"How's everything going so far?"

"Things are going ok…you?"

"Not that much is going on," She sits down next to him.

"Ya know…I was a little worried about you when those guys had knocked you all over the ground. I thought you'll be hurt really bad from that," Mike smiles a little and kisses her cheek.

"Don't worry Zoey, I'm fine…and that's all that matters right now." Zoey smiles back at him and gently kiss him back.

"I love you Mike,"

"I love you too Zoey…" They kiss again, but Mike retreats from the kiss and sighs a little. Zoey, who was both confused and worried, tries to help him.

"What's wrong Mike?"

"I've got a bad feeling about things now…" Mike says as he looks up at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Vito had came back…twice…and I'm worried that my other personalities will take over again, causing me to have such a suckish life…again." He then puts his head down; Zoey felt bad for him about this, she just wishes she could just fine a cure for M.P.D…but doesn't know how or where to start. But one thing she does know about it, other than not being able to control it, is the fact that there's no cure at all.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Mike…but just remember this, you're never along anymore Mike…I'm here for you, your family is here for you…and I promise that I'm going to do everything I can to help you take control over your personalities…and this time…for good." Mike smiles again and kisses her.

"Thanks a lot Zoey…that means a lot, really, it does."

"No problem Mike," She gets up and walks towards the door, but turns her head around to face Mike.

"See ya in the morning Mike…I love ya."

"Love you to Zoey…I'll see ya soon." Zoey smiles and blows a kiss towards him, then leaves Mike to rest.

* * *

><p>Back at her house, she was in her room, looking through some doctor books that she'd borrowed from her mother.<p>

"Let's see, let's see…here it is." She begins to look through the article about Multiple Personality Disorder.

_Chapter V- Multiple Personality Disorder (M.P.D),_

_Multiple Personality Disorder (M.P.D), is a rare disorder that causes the person who has it, to turn he/she into different personalities without even knowing. Most people can be born with it; others…can get damaged in the head by a fallen object…ect. There is no cure founded for this condition, but the person who has it can over-power their other personalities a multiple of times to get rid of them for good; two or three times trying is usually the best way to get rid of them for good._

Zoey felt like she's just founded the answer for Mike…he's over-powered his other personalities about two times already…so she knew that this…was the last, and only chance...for Mike.

* * *

><p><strong>Argh! Why am I making these chapters 2 short! :(<strong>

**I SWEAR...I NEED 2 try & make these chapters longer...XD**

**Seven more chapters...then the Eupolige. ^^**

**REVIEW! ;p**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Zoey felt very happy that she was able to find out more information on her boyfriend's condition, because she was looking through the book with Mike in the school's library, after school. Mike was very thankful to Zoey for everything that's she's doing for him; he just hopes that everything will go according to plan.

"I still can't thank you enough for this. This is one of the kindest things that you've done for me Zoey, thank you…really." Zoey smiles and gives Mike a quick peck on the cheek.

"No problem Mike," She opens the book again and heads to the chapter that talks about M.P.D.

"Hmmm, it says here that mostly two or three times of over-powering your other personalities should do the trick Mike. Why don't you try a third time and let's see what happened." Mike looks at her with a kind of down look.

"I-I…I can't…"

"What do you mean 'I can't'?"

"It's not that simple Zoey…I need to think of something more powerful that my other personalities."

"Then think of something that's stronger to you than anything else. And don't say Vito, because that guy is-"

"Annoying,"

"Yeah…annoying." They laugh a little, but push on with what they were doing.

"How about we head back to your or my house Mike? That way…we'll be able to do things without people seeing or disturbing, deal?" Mike nods and they collect their things and start walking to Mike's car.

"By the way, great thinking about riding in my car instead of the bus Zoey." Mike says as they approach his car.

"Not a problem Mike; I knew things were going to get pretty bad if we keep riding that bus of hell." They get in Mike's car, he starts the engine, and they were off.

* * *

><p>They were now in Zoey's back yard, sitting under a nice, shady tree while reading the book.<p>

"Ok Mike…think of something…anything." Mike struggles to think of something, but fails.

"I can't…I don't know why…but I can't." Zoey flips through the pages of the chapter that she was on, and thought she'd found a solution.

"Hmmm, how about acting out your other personalities Mike? That way, you'll be able to think of something powerful AND…take them down at once." Mike thinks for a moment; he hates his personalities…but if this is what his girlfriend thinks it'll help him…he just had to give it a go at it anyway.

"Oh…what the heck, I'll do it." And so, he stands up.

"Try and turn into…Chester." Zoey points out. Mike sighs and tries.  
>"I can't…usually he comes when-" Mike trips on a small hill in the grass and falls down; Zoey gasp and puts the book down and runs up to help him.<p>

"Oh God Mike…are you ok?" Mike gasp again and Chester came.

"I don't need assistants! Back in my day we didn't bother helping, we just helped ourselves." Mike gasps and turns back into himself.

"I'm so sorry about what I said Zoey, it's just…Chester." Zoey kisses him.

"It's ok Mike. Well…at least we've gotten Vito and Chester; now all's that's left is…Svetlana." Mike moans with disappointment.

"Oh…how I hate her…"

"I know Mike, but just please be positive about this…it's going to help." He knew that she was right about this, and tries to get Svetlana to show up.

"Hmmm…I need something challenging to do. That's how she shows up most of the time." Zoey nods and gets out her trampling out of the shed.

"You guys have a trampling?"

"Yeah…we've had it since I've turned six; it still work…but I think you shouldn't go to crazy on it while you're Svetlana." Mike nods and gasps.

"Ha-ha, Svetlana will now perform her triple flip jump!" Svetlana jumps onto the trampling and does do a triple flip in the air; Mike then lands back onto the grass and gaps again.

"Ok…great, now we can start working on getting rid of my personalities." Mike says happily about this; Zoey smiles and walks towards him.

"Yep…and I believe in you Mike. Remember…you've got to believe in yourself to do that." He nods again and tries to over-power them…but once again…fails to do so.

"Ohhh…I'll never get them to disappear…never!" Mike cries with disappointment; Zoey places her hand on his shoulder and rest her head on it as well.

"I'm so sorry Mike…but I do promise that I'll not stop helping you through this. But for now," Mike starts to look at her again.

"I think that we should probably wait for a while."

"Why?"

"Well for one…winter is on the way and me and my family needs to get Christmas stuff together; and we still need to get the rest of the school stuff done before Christmas break." Mike nods and they head back inside the house.

* * *

><p>Mike heads back home after a few hours at Zoey's house; he was now sitting at the kitchen table with his family, having dinner.<p>

"So Mike, how was today?" Jack has asked as he passes the potatoes over towards him.

"It was ok…Zoey had tried to help me with my condition,"

"Well that was really nice of her." Jessie exclaims.

"Yeah it was…but it failed…"

"What do you mean?" Mike looks at his father.

"No matter what we try…I'm always stuck with my stupid personalities. I mean, why was I even born with it, why do I have it, and why must I suffer from M.P.D every single day, hour, minute, and year!" Mike then puts his head in his hands, elbows on the table, and starts to cry a little. Jack and Jessie could tell that their son was really hurt; they've wished they can help their son through his tuff times…but can't. Mike looks up from his hands, tears were in his eyes.

"And another thing is…you guys weren't even there for me when I needed you guys, you guys didn't even tell me about me having M.P.D until I was in fifth grade…fifth grade!" Jack and Jessie looked at Mike with disbelieve...how can he even say that.

"That's not true Mike," Jessie says with disbelieve.

"We love you Mike, no matter what. The reason we never told you about your condition was because that we didn't know about it until then, that…and we didn't know how to tell you about it." Mike puts his head down again and cries a little more. But before Jack or Jessie could say anything else to him…Mike got out of his seat was slowly walks upstairs, into his room.

* * *

><p>"Why can't I just be normal?" Mike mumbles to himself and he closes his bedroom door behind him.<p>

He then takes his clothes off and gets ready for bed; he flops himself onto his bed and underneath the covers…crying…himself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwww...poor Mike. :(<strong>

**Chapter 8 will come VERY soon ^^**

**The last chapter WILL b longer than the others...I promise! XD **

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The months had rolled by; it was now December, close to Christmas Day. Zoey had heard about Mike's breakdown during his family dinner on the same day that she'd tried to help him. Mike and Zoey were walking through the snowy town, it looked…beautiful; Mike had his right arm around Zoey, bringing her close, and Zoey had her head rested on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas Mike,"

"Merry Christmas Zoey," They shared a quick kiss as they approach the town square, it too looked pretty with all of the Christmas declarations all over the place. Mike and Zoey both sit down on a nearby bench, looking at everything, and staying warm in each other's arms.

"Hey Zoey…do you think that maybe…" But he stopped right there, because he's been dying to give Zoey something that he'd bought from the jewelry store, but he just doesn't know how to give it to her.

"Maybe what Mike?" Mike sighs and takes out ring, a promise ring.

"Zoey…I love you with all my heart, I love you more than anything else in the world. But other than that, you've been helping me with my condition; no one's every tooked the time to do that for me before," Zoey was smiling at Mike, a few little happy tears were going down her eyes from Mike's kind words and hear opening.

"I love you Zoey, and I promise to be with you forever, I promise to always love and care for you, and most of all…I promise to always be there for you. Zoey…promise you'll do the same…for me?" Zoey had more happy tears going down her face, enough for the cold weather to freeze them.

"Of course Mike, of course I do promise!" Mike takes the ring and slides it on her finger. They look into each other's eyes, and then kiss.

"I love you Mike,"

"I love you too Zoey,"

Zoey looks up at him and rest her head on his shoulder again as they continue to watch the fresh fallen snow.

* * *

><p><em><span>Mike's house,<span>_

Mike and Zoey were in Mike's room, watching an action movie; they were, of course, enjoying it so much.

"Pow, right in the kisser!" Zoey points out with excitement from a great looking punch. Mike chuckles and takes some popcorn: while he does so, he and Zoey's hand meets in the bowl, both look at each other, blushing and smiling.

They continue to watch the movie, but Zoey brings something up.

"Hey Mike, didn't you try out for our school's basketball's team the other day?" Mike looks at her and nods.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I've found out that your first game is before Christmas break…next Thursday." Mike's eyes widen a little; he couldn't believe that the first game is going too happened in a few days…already.

"Already? But we've just started practice." Zoey shrugs and looks at him some more.

"Don't worry Mike, you'll do great, and I'll be there to cheer you one, literately."

"'Literately'?"

"Yes, the other cheerleaders and I are going to be there." Mike sighs with relief.

"Thanks Zoey," He looks at his clock.

"Oh…I guess it's time for you to go now?" Zoey looks at the clock as well; she sighs as well and gets up.

"Yeah…but hey, good luck at the game and I promise I'll be there." They kiss each other good bye and Zoey then heads home.

* * *

><p><em><span>Thursday...last two hours of school,<span>_

The game was all set, the two basketball teams was all practicing for the big game. Mike, of course, was nervous about this, he felt like his personalities were going to ruin this moment.

Zoey was with the other cheerleaders, staying at their spot, on the other side of the gym, facing the visitor team's cheerleaders. Anne Maria was sitting with five other girls, having a nice chat, while Zoey was along and praying that everything will go just fine.

Mike was practicing with throwing the ball into the hope, until he missed the shot and it rolled over towards Zoey. Zoey picks up the ball and sees Mike running towards her for it.

"Hey Zoey,"

"Hey Mike," The smile at each other, both was nervous about the game.

"Ummm…here you go Mike." Zoey then hands the ball back to Mike, and he takes it.

"Thanks Zoey and good luck." He dribbles the ball away from her.

"Same to you." Zoey shouts back.

About fifth teen minutes later…the game begun: Mike was dribbling the ball towards the other teams net, his other team mates were shouting to give the ball to them. Mike passes the ball to one of his team mates, his team mate, Roger, was about to make a slam dunk, when someone from the other team had knocked him over while trying to get the ball away from him.

Mike took the ball away from the other team and shot a goal: His team mates that were sitting in the bleachers cheer, the cheerleaders for their school was cheering as well, especially Zoey.

"Ok girls, let's go!" One of the cheerleaders, Sam, shouted.

"Let's go Wolves, let's go!" Is what they were repeating.

While the game was going on, some of the boys in the bleachers for the other team were trying to come up with a plan.

"Its 12-16…we're losing." One boy points out.

"Don't worry," Say a black haired boy.

"I've got a plan."

"Which is…?"

"See that red headed cheerleader?" The other boys see Zoey.

"Yeah…what about her."

"I hear that she and one of the boys playing on the other team are going out."

"Yeah…who?"

"Him, Mike Smith." He points at Mike, who had just been told to take a break playing and send another player in.

"Where are you going with this, Will?"

"Watch and see…"

Will picks up a basketball, and throws it towards Zoey. The ball had hit her, causing her to fall down from the pyramid that her and the other cheerleaders were doing. Mike sees what had just happen, he couldn't believe it, he quickly rush towards Zoey. The announcer had stopped the timer and rushes towards them all as well.

"Zoey, Zoey…are you ok?" Mike asked worried to her. Zoey begins to open her eyes a little, and then closes them again. Mike felt both worried and angry; he then gets up from his knees and turns around to face the guy who'd throw the ball towards his girlfriend.

"What the hell man, why the hell would you do that?" Will say with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He walks away, and sits right back down with his team.

"Will…you do realize that…that was a very mean thing to do…do you?" Will looks back at his team mate.

"Ohh shut up and get out there!"

The game was still going on, it was now 22-22, a tie. The timer was now down to one minute, and the game was on its last ending.

"C'mon Mike, win it for the team!" Roger called out as he was sitting down from an injury from the last ending.

"_I can't do this, I can't do this…"_ Mike thinks to himself as the ball was past to him. He then starts making his way towards the hoop, but gasp.

"But Svetlana can do anything…even the impossible!" Mike, who was now Svetlana, was sprinting and leaping towards the hoop.

"Make way for Svetlana!" The ball was thrown into the hoop by the countdown. The timer was on 00:02 when the ball went into the Visitor's net, causing them to lose.

"Home team wins!" The announcer calls out of the intercom.

The crowd shouts with excitement, Mike gasp and turns back into his original self again. His team mates rush towards him and pats him on the back, telling him "Great job Mike!"

* * *

><p>When all of the excitement was over, well for Mike because the excitement was still going on, went down to the nurse's office, back into his original clothing and some flowers from Anne Maria had given him.<p>

Zoey begins to stir a little, her parents were sitting next to her has she begins to wake up.

"Hi sweetie…are you feeling alright?" Anna asked worried.

"I'm fine mom, really…quite your worrying." Zoey and her parents begins to talk for a while, until Mike knocks on the wall, causing the family to look at him, Zoey was smiling big.

"We'll leave you two along, c'mon Trenton." And so, Zoey's parents leaves the room, leaving Mike and their daughter by themselves.

"You ok Zoey?" Mike asked.

"I'm fine…now that you're here." The blush and Mike hands her the flowers.

"I saw what had happened when you got hit with that ball…one of the team mates from the other team had thrown that ball on purpose, and he wasn't even playing that ending." Zoey looks at him.

"Ohh Mike…well…did we at least win?"

"Yeah…I won the game for us on the last two minutes." Her eyes widen as she's looking at Mike.

"Wow, great job Mike…we won?"

"Yes."

"Ohh Mike…that's great news."

"Yeah, but do you think you'll be better soon?" Zoey rubs her head a little before answering.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Hope you get well Zoey."

"I think I'm already better."

They smirk at each other, the same joke that Mike used on her while he was in the Nurse's office, they lean in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>While at home, Mike was hoping that Zoey does feel a little better soon. And hopefully…make some new friends; Christmas break was tomorrow, but for now…he slept.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter was pretty good for u guys! XD<strong>

**I WAS gonna put the basketball game part in the next chapter...but decided not 2.**

**Only 5 more chapter left!^^ / :'(**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Christmas break was over, it was now February and everyone was back at school. But not only that, but the 'Sadie Hopkins Valentine's Day Dance' is coming up at the High School.

Mike and Zoey were sitting down at table in the library, working on a History worksheet together, until Anne Maria had walked up to them.  
>"Yo Mike," Mike looks up from his desk.<p>

"The 'Sadie Hopkins' dance is coming soon; so what do you say, you, me, and a night together?" He just looks at her for a moment.

"Thank you, but no thank you Anne Maria," Mike brings Zoey a little closer to him, she blushes.

"I already got a date for the dance." Anne Maria glares at Zoey, but doesn't say anything for a moment or two.

"Well…if you feel like ditching her…then you can always go out…with this." She strikes a pose, causing Zoey to get a little mad.

"Just please go away Anne Maria; Mike and I have a lot of History to do, so please…go away now."

"Whatever Zoey…by Mike...by…red." She winks at Mike, but glares at Zoey, but finally turns and walks away from the couple.

Mike and Zoey both sigh with relief and continue their studying.

"Thank God that she's finally gone," Zoey shakes her head with agreement and looks at him.

"Yeah…I don't even know why she's flirting with you, even though I specifically told her 'Don't flirt with my man'." Mike chuckles and kisses her once again.

"You're so beautiful when you're so smart like that." Zoey blushes once again.

"Thanks Mike and I love it when you're…being so sweet, smart…sexy." Mike blushes deep red: His entire face was redder than Zoey's hair. Zoey giggles and takes Mike's hand.

"I'm sorry Mike…a little too far?"

"No, no, I think that's kind of you. But I just think that's also a little weird to say to directly towards me…in a public area like school, the library…even the school's library."

"Well…I guess maybe you might be right about that," Zoey looks at question number eleven on her paper, confused by it, she looks back at Mike.

"What did you get for number eleven Mike?" He looks at his paper as well.

"The preamble,"

"Thanks a lot Mike." She starts writing it down.

"No problem."

* * *

><p><span>Valentine's Day (night). Mike's car &amp; on the road,<span>

Mike and Zoey were on their way to the dance, Mike was driving, and Zoey looked a little nervous about something. Mike seemed to start noticing Zoey's behavior and tries to help.

"Are you ok Zoey? You look a little nervous about something." Zoey sighs and looks at Mike.

"Mike…this is my first dance that I've ever been to." He looks at Zoey in disbelieve.

"What…what do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is…I've never been to any of my school dances before. I was always a loner, all the guys at my school and town would always have an IQ of ten, and most of all…ever guy there…would always be smart-asses." Mike had a feeling that he had to help her about this; if what she's saying is true…then he had to help.

"Zoey…there's nothing to be nervous about,"

"Really,"

"Yes, really Zoey…really."

"Whoa…then…you've been to a school dance before?"

Mike sighs just by thinking about it. He's been to a few in the past; but his alterative personalities would always give him hell a lot worse. And sometimes…he would always ask himself…_"Why do I even bother showing up?"_

"Yes Zoey…I've been to a few dances,"

"What were they like?"

"Hell." This started to frighten her a little, and looked like she wanted to go back home, until Mike started to notice her behavior and steps in.

"Oh no Zoey, not like that…they are great…but the reason why I said _'Hell'_ was because…my personalities." Zoey sighs with relive.

"Well thank God Mike…and for a moment there…I thought things do get ugly."

"_They did for me."_ Mike thought to himself.

* * *

><p>They arrive at the school just in time for couples slow dancing. Mike and Zoey had found and empty table and puts their stuff there, the go's to the dance floor to slow dance.<p>

"I'm enjoying myself already Mike…aren't you?"

"I'm always having a great time…when I'm with you." Zoey blushes and rest her head on his shoulders.

"I love you Mike,"

"I love you too Zoey."

They continue to share each other's company when Anne Maria walks in the room with another guy: He was tall, about Mike's size, but was buff, and was wearing a dress shirt with kaki jeans.

"Ok Blake…you got the plan?"

"Yeah Maria…but we're still gonna get some after this…right?"

"Of course…Jersey promise."

And so, both Anne Maria and Blake finds Mike and Zoey at the dance floor; Anne Maria walks over towards them with Blake.

"Oh hey guys," Mike turns around, Zoey looks both surprised and angry at the same time.

"I'll like you guys to meet my date tonight…Blake Welz."

"Ohh, umm…nice to meet you Blake. I'm Mike and this is my girlfriend, Zoey."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Zoey hands out her hand and Blake shakes back.

"It's very nice to meet you two," He then looks at Mike.

"By the way Mike, sorry about what had happened to your girlfriend during the basketball game. It's just that Will can sometimes be a complete Jack-ass most of the time." Mike's eyes widen.

"Wha- you know him?"

"Yep…Will and I go to the same school…in a town not too far from here."

"Oh," But Mike felt like he wanted Will around right now, so he can beat him down for what he did to his girl. He knew that Zoey felt the same way, but one thing that she was struggling with was…why would Anne Maria bring a guy, who's a friend of an enemy, here at their school?

Anne Maria looks at Blake and gives him a wink, Blake winks back and looks back at Zoey.

"Zoey…can I please have a word with you, private…there's something that you need to know." Zoey looks at him with a very concern look. Mike for one, wasn't sure where this was going and if he can trust Blake anymore. He tries to say something, but Zoey whispers into his ear.

"_It's ok Mike...I'm a tuff chick…I can take care of myself if this guy tries anything funny, ok?" _

"_Ok…I guess." _Mike whispers back, but he still didn't think that this was a good idea…but prays that nothing bad will happen.

* * *

><p>Zoey and Blake was walking out to the parking lot, were Blake's truck was.<p>

"Ok Blake…what is it that you need to tell me and why are we talking right next to your truck?" Blake sighs and gets out some duck tape.

"I'm SO sorry Zoey…but Anne Maria made me…now guys." Three other guys jump out of the back of the truck, and one of them…was WILL!

Zoey gasps and gets into a fighting pose.

"Will…you bastard…I'll kill you and I'm sure once Mike sees you, he'll go kick-ass on you!" He laughs cruelly and gets out some rope.

"We'll see about that…bitch!"

* * *

><p>Mike was waiting at his and Zoey's table: He was board, he was getting worried…about Zoey. Anne Maria comes over towards the table and puts a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Mike…Zoey's not back yet?" Doing her best job in keeping her voice worried and concern. He sighs and looks up at her with a worried look on his face.

"No, not yet Anne Maria…I just hope that she's ok or something. It's been a while…"

* * *

><p>Zoey was doing her best to fight back, but keeps getting grabbed by one of the guys. Blake slowly make his way towards them and puts duck tape on her mouth, hands, and legs.<p>

Will ties her up with the rope and the third guy helps carry her into the trunk.

"We'll let you out…once the dance is over." Will says with a smirk.

Blake felt truly bad about this, and sneaks back into the school to find Mike.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Mike…let's dance." Mike sighs and gets up to dance with her.<p>

He now felt very weird about this, how could he do this…even to his girlfriend.

Blake comes rushing into the room, panting from running all over the place to find open doors. He finally spots Mike and Anne Maria, and so he goes after them.

"Mike, Mike!" Mike looks at Blake with a very worried look.

"_Blake, wait…where's Zoey?" _He thinks worriedly to himself.

"Blake…where's Zoey, wasn't she with you?" Blake slows down and tries to catch his breath.

"Zoey…outside…Will…other guys…truck trunk…" Mike's eyes widen, he looks at Anne Maria for a moment, and then looks back at Blake.

"Blake…take me to the truck…I'm about to open a can of 'Whoop-ass' on these turds…especially that Will turd!"

* * *

><p>Blake showed Mike the truck that he was talking about.<p>

"Their over there Mike…just be careful with these guys…they're pretty tuff."

"Yeah," Mike looks at the truck.

"But a certain part of me is tuffer."

Will and the other two guys were just laughing and chatting, until they hear an angry voice coming towards them.

"Hey!" The boys turn around, Will smirks, and Mike looked really pissed off.

"You dirty, little bastards!" Mike gasps and turns into Vito.

"I hear you've been messing with a lady. Well if you even dare to mess with a lady…Vito will kick so - much - ass!" The guys laugh, Zoey could hear from the inside of the bag that was in the back of the truck. Happy, yet frighten, tears were going down her face; she was just happy that Mike, her boyfriend, was here to free her.

Mike/Vito punches one boy down to the hard concrete, the does the same to the other boys, but Will…was nowhere to be seen.

Mike gasps and turns back into himself and heads towards the trunk, and unties the bag. Mike gasps with shock at the sight of his girlfriend: Duck taped mouth, tied up with rope, and other parts of her body has been duck taped as well.

"Oh Mike," Zoey says happily as he takes the duck tape of her body and untying the rope.

"I thought you won't come for me."

"Of course I would Zoey…remember the promise ring that's on your finger? Well…I promised to protect and care for you…and I'll always be there…forever." Zoey smiles and they lean in for another kiss.

While their kiss, Zoey sees Will sneak up from behind Mike, holding onto a pipe. She gasps and stops kissing Mike.

"Mike, look out!" He turns around and gets hit from the pipe.

"Mike, no!"

"Yes! Take that you loser! I can't even believe that you were able to win the big game. You're so weak and useless!"

These words were crushing Mike's heart into tiny pieces, but gets up and punches Will before he could wake him with the pipe again.

"Nobody and I mean Nooobody kidnaps my girlfriend, tells me off, and wakes me with a pipe!" Mike starts to kick Will all over his sides and front's; Will finally shouts that he gives up.

"Good! Because I'll love it if you and your punk-ass friends will just get the hell out of here before I go crazy on all of your asses…again!" Will and his friends quickly shake their heads with fear and gets into the truck to drive off.

Anne Maria comes running out into the parking lot, Blake was right next to her, holding Mike and Zoey's stuff. Mike and Zoey takes their stuff back and thanks him; Mike looks at Anne Maria with complete disappointment.

"Anne Maria…why…"

"Mike, I…"

"Forget it! Just leave me along, leave Zoey along, hell, and leave us alone!"

Anne Maria looks at him with sorrow eyes and disappointment; she felt a little bad about the whole thing already, but tries to talk to him.

"No Anne Maria…never again do I want to see you around us again…just please!" He looks at Zoey and takes out his car keys from his coat pocket.

"Come on Zoey…let's head back home."

"My pleasure," They head back to Mike's car and drives away.

* * *

><p><em><span>Mike's bedroom,<span>_

Zoey's parents said that she can spend the night with Mike, since they're going to be out of the house all night for an early anniversary night out.

Zoey was lying down in Mike's bed, wrapped in his arms and had a few tears on her face. Mike gently wipes the tears away and she smiles at him.

"Thank you Mike…for everything…I love you so much." Mike smiles and had relived, happy tears on his face as well.

"I love you too Zoey. I'm so glad that you're safe now."

They fall to sleep, still in each other's arms, happy, that they're together again…safe…and sound.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwww...Mike fighted 4 his girl! ^^<strong>

**I'm almost done w/ this story (sniff) so sad, I know. :(**

**I'll get stated on chapter ten soon & I hope 2 get it out on 2morrow, on the sixth! XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was now May 1st, Anne Maria had moved back to New Jersey, and the Jr. and Senior Prom are coming at the end of the month. Mike, of course, is asking Zoey to the Prom; but he hopes she'll like to go, from what happened during Valentine's Day, she might say 'no'.

Mike was sitting in his room, watching some TV and flipping through channels, when a knock had came at his door. He stops and turns the TV off and starts walking towards his bedroom door.

"Come in," He says as he opens it and sees his dad, Jack.

"Oh…umm…come on in dad." Jack steps into his room and Mike closes the door behind him.

"Mike…your mother wants you to go out and look for something nice for prom." Mike looks at him, thinking what to say.

"Wait, she WANTS me to go to prom?" Jack shakes his head 'yes'.

"Dad…it's not that I don't want to go. It's just that…" Mike couldn't think of anything, but he had to agree.

"Fine dad…when do I need to go shopping?"

"In about a week or two…at the most." Mike nods and sits right back down on his bed.

"I'll come and get ya when dinner's read, ok?" Mike looks up at him and nods.

"Ok day…see ya,"

"See you as well." And so, Jack leaves the room.

Mike starts to think about a lot of things, mostly about him and Zoey's future. When Zoey had ended up getting eliminated, she came directly to him; Dawn had predicted their future, saying that they'll get married and having children of their own. That thought made Mike smiles a lot, he would love to start a family with Zoey…but knew that the nerve breaking, hard part had to come first…the proposal.

He then starts to think whether he should propose or not; he knew that they're only seventeen years old, but he heard that a few seventeen's get engaged. In fact, he's seen 'That 70's Show', and say Eric proposing to Dana…and they're only seventeen. He then sighs nervously, still having thoughts on it.

Zoey was having the same talk with her parents about the Prom; she felt like she wanted to go, but doesn't at the same time. She remembers what had happened during the 'Valentine's Day Dance', and will never forget it. But she knew that Anne Maria had moved back to New Jersey, so nothing like that will never happened again.

She was now sitting on her bed as well, having some future thoughts about her and Mike, and they were pretty good. She was thinking about what their children would look and be like, and their wedding, and growing old together. All of those thought were spiraling though out her head.

* * *

><p><em><span>Friday,<span>_

"Ok class, don't forget about that last piece of homework for the school year, class dismiss." It was now lunch, and Mike was going to ask Zoey out to Prom.

Not only that…but he had a plan: He's going to ask her to Prom, have a great time with her…and propose.

Yes, propose…he had decided to propose to her. He knew it was a little too early, but he also knew that they only had one more year of school after this year, and two to four years of college…maybe even more than that.

Mike spots Zoey at their table already, waiting for him. He smiles and makes his way over toward her; she sees him and smiles as well. Mike then takes a seat next to her, and then they were dismissed to get their lunch.

After getting their lunch, they sit down at their table again, enjoying each other's company. Mike finally gets the erg to asked Zoey out to Prom.

"Hey Zoey…how about we go to Jr. Prom together?" Zoey looks at him right after taking a bite of her pizza, and she couldn't help but to smile.

"Of course Mike…I'll love to." Mike looked both happy and surprised at the same time.

"Are you sure Zoey, because…umm…remember…"

"Ohhh that's not going too happened again for two reasons," Mike looked just happy now.

"One, Anne Maria is back at that 'Hell on Earth'. Secondly…no one from other schools can come to the Prom here."

"Well…ok Zoey. And I'll…pick you up at 6:00 on the 30th?"

"Yes Mike," Mike gives her a quick peck on the cheek as he gets up and takes his tray; he offers to take Zoey's tray as well.

While Mike is doing that…Zoey is just watching him dreamily; she felt like Mike was the best thing in the world to her, and she knew that Mike felt the same way about her.

Once Mike get's back, they continue to chat a little longer, until the bell rang and they had to finish up school.

* * *

><p><em><span>Two weeks later-Friday,<span>_

After school, Mike went out to the mall and bought a nice new shirt, some new black pants and shoes, also some colon and some deodorant. But while he was on his way out of the mall, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Mike turns his head and sees a jewelry store, thinking if he should enter and buy a ring or not. But he lost the battle of his emotions and just heads on in the store.

"Excuse me…anybody." Mike calls out.

"Coming," Say's a woman's voice, probably a teen.

Once the woman who talked came out, Mike looked at her: She was defiantly a teen, probably sixteen or seventeen years old, had the same black hair and style like Anne Maria, wore a top that looked a lot like Anne Maria's but black, wore Blue jean, had black eyes, had a pale looking skin color. And Mike figured it out at the moment…that it was Anne Maria's cousin, Charlotte.

Charlotte sees Mike walking over towards her, and she knew who he was.

"Hey…aren't you that guy at school that has M.P.D?" Mike sighs and nods. Charlotte swears that she could see a little tear going down his eyes.

"Oh Mike…I'm not being mean…like those jack-asses." Mike's eyes widen.

"Wha- you mean you've seen people picking on me?"

"Well yeah! It's been going on at school for years now. I've been telling them to lay off, hell, I've even been talking to teachers and the staff about it…but they don't do shit about it." Mike looked a little better, and continued.

"So…what brings you here Mike?"

"I'm here…for an engagement ring." Charlotte's eyes widen a little bit.

"What? But Mike…aren't you only seventeen, you're not old enough…sorry bud." Mike looks at her for a moment, and sighs again.

"I know…but I was planning on proposing to…this girl,"

"Awww, so sweet of you Mike…but I still don't think I should,"

"I'll help you with your college paper for next year."

"Ok, deal."

Mike couldn't believe his luck about this; he felt as if he was dreaming about the whole thing.

Charlotte gets out a small, black velvet box, and inside was a diamond engagement ring.

"Ok Mike buddy, here ya go."

"Thanks a lot Charlotte,"

"No problem Mike,"

"What's the price?"

"Let's see here (Does the math and looks at Mike), about $20.30." His eyes widen a little bit and pulls out his wallet and gets out his debate card, hands it to her, and she uses it and gives it back to him.

"By the way Mike…who's the lucky lady?"

"Zoey Greenwald," Charlotte looks pretty both surprised and unsurprised at the same time.

"Whoa…didn't see that coming,"

"You didn't?"

"Well yes…and no. I've seen you two together, talking, laughing…kissing." Mike's face was now bright red with embarrassment, Charlotte giggles.

"Oh Mike…its ok."  
>"Well…thanks Charlotte and I guess I'll…see you on Monday?"<p>

"Yeah…and say 'hi' to Zoey for me."

"Ok, see ya soon."

* * *

><p>Mike was now at home, looking at the ring, thinking about the perfect moment to ask her to marry him after the Prom.<p>

"I kind of have a good, yet nervous, feeling about this…" Mike begins talking to himself.

"But…I kind of like it."

And so he puts to ring back in the box, puts it away in his desk, and gets ready for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here ya go! XD<strong>

**For Charlotte, I used Anne Maria's old desing 4 the show. I thought it looked like a Charlotte, so I used her.**

**Only two more chapter until Prom Night! ^^**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

This was it, only four days away from Prom for the Jr.'s and Senior's; also four days away from Mike proposing to Zoey. Of course Mike was nervous, what kind of guy won't be, he was just sitting down at his desk, reading, when a knock came at his door.

"Come in," And Zoey walks in with a happy smile.

"Heeey Mike." He smiles and gets up and greets her with a kiss.

"Hey Zoey…how are you doing?"

"Good, in fact…great!" Mike chuckles.

"And why would that be?"

"Because I can't wait for Prom Night! It's gonna be big, exciting, fun…I just know it!" She kisses Mike and sits on his bed.

"So…what's new with you?" Mike walks over and sits down next to her.

"Ohhh…nothing really," He says, trying not to smile over the engagement ring. Zoey was starting to notice that something was going on; judging from the look on his face.

"Mike…are you sure nothings new?"

"Well…"

"Mike…"

"Ok, ok…I'm just a little excited, that's all." Zoey smiles and kisses his cheek.

"I'm excited to Mike. Ohh, I almost forgot, I brought my swimsuit…do you feel like swimming in your back yard?" Mike smiles and nods.

"Yeah…I guess I could use a swim for a while. You can go into the bathroom across the hall and change; I'll meet you outside in a few minutes." She nods and walks out of the room.

When Zoey was out of the room, Mike walks over towards it and shuts the door. He then walks over towards his desk and opens one of the dowers to look at the ring for a few more seconds. He starts to sigh happily, thinking about when he's going to propose to her.

"I still think it's a little silly doing this…but…let's just see what happens." Mike says to himself.

He then puts the ring back in the dower and heads over towards his sock and underwear dower, over at his dresser, then opens it to grab his swimsuit. As he does so, he finds a little circle wrapper, he picks it up and examines it, then he gasps and a weird look is on his face.

"_What the…how did a condom get in my dower?" _Many thoughts were going through out his head's insides as he looks at it some more.

"I guess I can deal with this later, but right now…" He starts getting undress, and grabs his white undershirt that he usually wears with his green swimsuit.

"I've got to meet Zoey outside."

* * *

><p>Mike and Zoey were now snuggling in the water: Both were at the far corner of the pool, Mike's arms were wrapped around her, and Zoey was looking at the beautiful, blue, cloudless sky. Mike had his undershirt off, and to his and Zoey's surprise, Vito didn't show up and crashed their time together.<p>

"Oh Mike…isn't the sky, the weather, everything just so beautiful this fine Saturday?" Mike smiles and looks at the sky as well.

"It is pretty…but not as pretty as you."

"Awwww, Mike…that's so sweet." She turns around for a moment and kisses him again.

Their kiss only lasted for a few moments, when Zoey breaks the kiss and stares into Mike's eyes for a moment.

"C'mon Mike…try and catch me." She says with a smirk, a smirk that Mike thought was really sexy. Zoey then floats to the bottom on the pool, swimming around, waiting for her boyfriend to chase her under the water. Mike, who was smiling and chuckling a little, starts to get ready for a fast swimming.

"Ok then my darling…I'll catch you really good and fast." And so he dives under the water and sees Zoey, sitting on the concrete, watery floor. She sees Mike and quickly swims away as he starts going after her.

The two then floats back up for some air, and Mike grabs her arm. Zoey squeals a little, frighten, she then notices that she's being pulled over towards Mike. Mike then had Zoey on his chest; they both laugh a little, until Mike leans back, scaring Zoey a little.

Mike was now lying on top of the water, Zoey was wrapped in his arms, and she had her arms in the water, wrapped around him. Zoey smiles a little with relief and kisses Mike tenderly; Mike starts to swim slowly a little, but then stops as they were dead center in the pool.

"I love you so much Zoey."

"I love you even more Mike…really…I do." They smile for a few more moments, but then Zoey speaks up.

"Mike…have I ever told you what kind of doctor my mom is?" Mike looks up at her.

"No…I don't think you have…why?"

"Well, because my mom is a specialist…in M.P.D." Mike look happy and surprised to hear that, he wondered where she was going with this.

"My mom says that she was able to help other people who had M.P.D. She said she was able to help them take control of their alterative personalities. Mike, I've met a few of those people when I was fourteen, I've seen my mother succeeded in helping them…she can help you."

"Zoey…I'm touched, really…I am…but I…I don't know." Zoey had a little disappointment in her eyes, she knew that Mike knew that it wasn't going to work, no matter they try.

"Come on Mike…she even told me that she can help you tomorrow, and she could probable talk to not only you…but your parents as well, since they were able to see you change personalities before."

"Well, Zoey…umm…ok…I guess I can do it." A smile edges on Zoey's face, lens in, and kisses him once more.

"Thanks Mike, I knew that you'll want more help. You and your parents have to come over at my house tomorrow at 1:00 at the least, once then…we might be able to help."

* * *

><p>They've spent a few more hours together, before Zoey went back home.<p>

Mike was sleeping in his bed, dreaming about tomorrow and how his future would be like…without his other personalities.

They just hope that nothing will go wrong. They just hope that everything…will go swell.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry 4 the long wait if u guys thought it was a little 2 long of a wait. My mom needed the computer 4 a test that she needs to take for her job at the hospitail.<strong>

**I'll start working on chapter 12 & 13 2morrow & the weekend. ^^**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Mike and his parents arrived at Zoey's house, across the street at the right time that Zoey had told Mike about. Jack and Jessie thought that this is a great idea and a good way of helping their son one hundred percent more than the other times that they've tried to help him.

"Mike! Come in, come in." Zoey says as she welcomes the family into her home.

"Hello Mike," Anna comes out of a small room right next to the living room.

"Hi Mrs. Greenwald,"

"Are you ready for me to help you?"

"Yeah."

They so walk towards the room, Zoey follows, but Anna told her to stay out of the room, because she needed to talk to him in private.

"Ok Mike…now I'm just going to ask you some questions and I'll like for you to answer them, ok?"

"Ok…but I'm not sure how therapy is going to do anything."

"It'll help you by looking through your past and how to learn from it to control the future. Now…let me think…you've said you had M.P.D ever since you were born, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"When did you first change into another personality and didn't remember as you turn back?"

"Well…I guess I'll have to say that I was about…five or six years old…on my birthday." Anna was writing stuff down, taking notes as he continues.

"Ok, ok…now…let's continue on with starting something…like…your childhood Mike, your childhood. Tell me…Mike…what exactly was your childhood like?" Mike sighs; he remembers his past very well.

"Well…I think I should start from when I was…starting kindergarten. You see…my first day of it was like this…"

* * *

><p><em><span>*Flashback*<span>_

Mike was walking into the classroom with Jessie; she was bringing him in to class on his first day. Jessie could feel Mike's little hands squeezing onto hers a little, so she looks down and finds her son looking scared and nervous, so she bends down to talk to him.

"Sweetie…are you alright?" He shakes his head 'no'.

"Mommy…I'm scared…what if nobody likes me?" Jessie had a frown on her face; she knew what her son was talking about.

When Mike first turned six years old, he's been acting up a lot lately: Changing into different personalities, that was his problem. Jack and Jessie saw a doctor about one month later, he told them about his disorder, and how there's no cure what so ever.

"Now sweetie…I'm pretty sure that somebody will want to be your friend,"

"Really?"

"Really." She reassures him.

Mike smiles a little and watches his mother walking towards the teacher. While she does so, another boy walks over towards him, wanting to greet him.

"Hey, I'm Kevin, what's your name?"

"I'm Mike," Kevin reaches out and shakes his hand.

"Hey Mike, do you like to draw?" Before Mike could answer…he turns into Chester.

"Listen kid, back in my day…we didn't need drawing for fun…we were just find with books." Kevin looks at him in a weird way…until he starts laughing.

"What was that…you sound very weird. Get away from me, you…you…you freak!" Mike gasps and turns back into himself, not knowing what had just happened.

Jessie returns to her son as he starts to cry a little, wishing he'd known what had happened.

* * *

><p><em><span>*End of Flashback*<span>_

"And that's my first time at school…becoming the school's freak."

Anna was still writing down on her notepad. She swore she could hear some small sniffs and cries as Mike's remembering his past.

"It's ok Mike…its ok."

"Thanks…" He grabs a tissue and blows a little.

"What about first grade Mike?"

"Well…nothing really happened that year…that or I can't remember. But I do however remember third grade…"

* * *

><p><em><span>*Flashback*<span>_

"What a freak!"

"He's so lonely, and he always will be!"

"How can he ever go on in life!"

Mike was now nine years old, and he was now crying in his classroom. Everybody else was outside enjoying recess, while he was sitting down, crying to himself, about how he wishes he was never born, and how he'll never have a friend in the world.

"Excuse me?" Says a girl's voice coming from the classroom door.

Mike lifts his head a little and sees a girl with light brown hair, wearing a purple shirt, and wearing blue jeans.

"I was walking down the hall and thought I could hear crying…are you ok?" Mike smiles a little at the third grader, hoping he can keep staying as himself instead of someone else.

"No…I'm always along, I have no friends…and I have a condition that ruins my life." The girl looks sad for him for a while, but then walks over towards him.

"I'm Alice by the way…hmm…did I see you at school here before?" He looks a little confused.

"No…are you new?"

"Na…I'm in a different class."

Mike turns into Vito and grabs her arm.

"How about a smooch for Vito?" He leans in for a kiss, until Alice slaps him right across the face. Mike gasps and turns back into himself, rubbing his cheek, Alice looked completely shocked at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Alice…I…"

"I don't care! We've only met just now and you pan to…to…to kiss me?"

Mike looked ashamed at himself.

"Wow…I guess all of those rumors are true…you really are a freak."

Mike sits back down and starts to cry again as Alice storms out of the room to head outside.

* * *

><p><em><span>*End of Flashback*<span>_

Anna was writing down some more notes as she continues to listen to Mike's talking and sniffing.

"It was another bad moment in my life! I just wondered why I was even born with it in the first place!"

"Ok Mike…I just need you to calm down. Hmmm…one more memory will do it Mike, just think of anything from the past…any moment at all." He sits up and starts to think for a moment, then lies back down.

"Well…there's sixth grade…but I think that time was the worst."

"Go on…" Anna was now getting ready to write again.

"Ok…but I must warn you…I almost made a terrible mistake…"

* * *

><p><em><span>*Flashback*<span>_

It was a Saturday evening; Mike was just walking along the sidewalk, down the park. He sighs a little as he sits down at a park bench; just then, a girl from his school runs up towards him.

"Mike, Mike!" Mike looks up; he finally thought that he was going to get his first friend.

"What do you want…Jenny?" She was panting and looks worried.

"Mike…did you happened to go on YouTube at all lately?"

"No…why?" Mike looked worried and concern about the whole thing.

"Well…but Mike, if I tell you this…please don't be mad, I didn't think it was pretty funny, I swear…but…"

"Yeah…"

"I'll just show you," And so she takes out her iphone and pulled up YouTube and showed him a new video that came out from one of his classmates.

When the video ended, Mike looked horrified, destroyed, and miserable. One of his classmates had made a video about his being a freak and how he should just die. But the worst part of the video was the ending: The guy who posted it said "Mike Smith is a filthy, disgusting, lonely, multi freak…who has M.P.D…and should die, like what he's supposed to do. He'll never find a friend, he'll never find or see the fact that his own family hates and doesn't love him, but most of all…he'll never find…love!"

This broke Mike's heart and ran home as fast as he could and went upstairs and took out a pocket knife from the bathroom drawer. His parents found him about to kill himself; they scream with fear and stops him from doing so.

They cuddle and try to comfort their son as he's crying in their chests, screaming and crying out "I want to die…I want to die!"

They continue to try and comfort him as much as they could, they could tell…that his condition has been ruining his life.

* * *

><p><em><span>*End of Flashback*<span>_

Mike was now crying as he's remembering that faithful day, Anna looked depressed and sad for him, and Zoey comes into the room when she hears Mike crying and tries to comfort him.

"Shhh Mike…its ok." Mike stops crying and looks at his girlfriend with tears in his eyes.

"Thanks Zoey…I think that you'll the most wonderful person ever: You treat me like an actual human being, you care and love me for who I am…and I can't be any more grateful…than that." They smile and kiss once more as they walk out of the room so Jake and Jessie could talk with Anna about the whole thing.

* * *

><p>Mike was lying in bed, thinking about the fact that Friday was Prom Night; he only hoped that everything will go well, hoping that he won't be harass or threatened at the Prom.<p>

He looks at the ring that was sitting on his desk; he smiles and closes his eyes.

While he's dreaming, he could only think of Zoey in his sleep, knowing that all he needed as company…is his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww...poor Mike, I know! XD<strong>

**I'm getting the last chapter up 2day, so I can't wait! XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ^^**

**"I'll have a '14th' chapter up on Valentine's Day...so then this story will b compleate by then!" :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Warning: Chapter contains sexuall theams**

This was it, the night everybody was waiting for, the night when Prom is finally open, the night when Mike plans to propose to his girlfriend, Zoey. Mike was now even more nervous as ever, since this was the night after all; he wasn't sure how he was going to propose, but hopes he can make it as romantic to Zoey as possible. He was in his room, all dressed up and ready to go, but before he does so, he grabs the engagement ring and puts it in his pocket for safe keeping. A knock comes at his door; he turns around, thinking it was his parents.

"Come in," He calls.

And he was right; Jack and Jessie both come into his room: Jessie was taking pictures; Jack was just smiling at his son, happy and proud of him.

"Mom, mom, please…stop with the pictures already." Jessie giggles and stops.

"Sorry Mike, it's just the fact that this is your first Prom Night, that's all." Jack nods.

"That's right. But just to let you know Mike, your mother and I aren't going to be home all night." Mike looks curious and concern as he replies to his parents.

"Why?"

"Well…because we're going out with Zoey's parents tonight at a town pretty far from here. We're going to see a musical and have dinner; even we're going to spend the night at a hotel, so you and Zoey will have the house to yourselves." Mike smiles nervously at his parents.

"Ohh, umm…ok…I guess," He grabs his car keys and walks towards the door and down the stairs.

Zoey was waiting at her house, sitting on the couch and goes through her purse and listens to her parents as they tell her that she'll have to stay with Mike at his house for the night and half of the day tomorrow, same reason that Jack and Jessie had for Mike.

The doorbell rings, Zoey walks towards the door and opens it, greeted by her boyfriend with a kiss 'hello'.

"Well hello to you to Mike…you look great."

"Same to you." They smile as their foreheads are touching each other, looking into each other's eyes, and kiss one more time before Anna and Trenton comes towards them to take pictures; Mike parents come across the street and do the same.

"Mom, dad, stop!" The two lovers yell with both embarrassment and anger.

Both of their parents stop and look at their kids and puts their cameras away.

"Sorry you two...but please and try to have fun!" Jessie shouts as they run towards Mike's car and buckles in to drive towards the school.

"Sorry about us riding in my car Zoey, I didn't have enough money to rent a limo or anything special for tonight." Zoey smiles a little and kisses his cheek.

"Don't worry Mike; in fact…I don't care about riding in here…as long as we're together on this wonderful night." Mike smiles and kisses her before he pulls out of the drive way.

"Thanks Zoey…now…how about we get to Prom?" She nods as they start driving away from their houses, towards the Prom.

While they're driving, they were talking about, well…everything: Books, music, art, movies, even their future together.

They were having a few laughs about their time together over the school year, but also about how Anne Maria was acting like a complete bitch to them.

"And that's how I was able to get Scott eliminated while you were gone." They laugh and Mike looked pretty pleased and happy for her.

"Wow…I didn't know you could possibly lose it like that. That's another thing that I love about you, always so tough and scrappy." Zoey blushes and giggles a little.

"Thanks Mike."

"No problem Zoey. In fact…I'm so glad that my girlfriend can kick-ass once she needs to." They continue to laugh, talk, and sing a few songs together as they come nearer to the school.

* * *

><p>Once they've gotten there, the whole gym looked packed and crowed; but they were still able to find some open tables for themselves.<p>

The get up and grab something to eat, since they've forgotten to eat dinner. After their dinner, Mike gets up and walks over towards Zoey on the other side of the table and holds out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Zoey, who was now blushing, gets up and takes his hand and kisses him.

"I'll be honored," And so they do dance together.

It was now a couple slow dance, and Mike and Zoey were enjoying it the most: Zoey had her hands around Mike's neck, Mike had his arms around her delicate waist, Zoey gently laid her head on Mike's chest with her eyes looking up at him with a smile, but then closes them.

"I love you Mike."

"I love you too Zoey…always."

After a few songs, it was now to give out some late school awards and moments, even the time to announce the Prom King and Queen.

"Ok everyone, if I can just have your attention for just a moment please," Everyone freezes and looks up at the announcer.

"Ok…now…it's time to show you guys some great moments that we've had during the school year, and how everybody did a great job this year by giving out some awards."

The moment video was going swell, everything was going great, but now came the awards. All of the awards were pasted out…except for one.

The announcer was now talking with four guys who hated Mike so much. What Mike didn't know was the fact that they've been planning a 'special surprise' for him…something terrible and cruel.

"And the finale award…for best freak goes to…Mike Smith!" Mike looked horrified, Zoey looked pissed off, but the boys who announced the 'award' was pretty pleased with themselves.

"And now…let's shed some light onto him and watches these clips and pictures of him in the past years as the freak he is…even the YouTube video!" The crowd cheered, light was shed onto Mike, he looked like he was frozen, and he knew that there was no way out now.

Some clips of him turning into his other personalities made him feel very sad and disappointed. Some pictures came up; even his elimination on 'Total Drama Revenge of the island' had shown up. During his elimination, the crowd, except Zoey, was laughing and cheering for him being kicked off. They were also making rude comments about how Zoey should've broken up with his because he's a 'freak'.

But the worst off all…the YouTube video was putted on for everyone to see.

Zoey looked horrified at this, she was so pissed off now, but Mike…he took it the worst. He couldn't take it any longer, he ran out of the room, crying. Zoey gasps as she watches Mike leave: She grabs her purse from their table and rushes out towards the doors; but before she does so, she turns around with disgrace and anger.

"How could you people even think about doing this, how can you people even this that this crap is funny!" Everyone stops laughing and looks at Zoey.

"He's suffered enough I tell you, enough! Do you people even feel bad for him? He can't help it, he has a freaking disorder for God's sake! All of his life…all he ever wanted was just one friend, one person to like him just the way he is, why are you people so cruel to him all the time…and for what!" People was still looking at her, some of them looked like they don't even care, and some actually looked ashamed in themselves.

"Look at you people…you guys never grow up…do you? Mike and I has, but you…you never grow up! I don't even know how you guys can even move on in life and sleep at night as you torment poor Mike like this!" Zoey was still looking angry, but decided to go and look for Mike.

"You people make me sick!" And so she runs outside to look for Mike.

* * *

><p>"Miiiike…Miiiike…where are you?" She shouts as she skims through the parking lot.<p>

Zoey was about call her parents when she suddenly hears some sniffing and crying coming from his car.

She slowly makes her way towards Mike's car and finds him sitting down on the hood of his car, holding a pocket knife, looking at it and the sky. Zoey watches for a moment, she could hear what he was mumbling to himself.

"I need to do it, I've got to. I've got nothing to live for…I'm going to do what I've should've done a long time ago!" He holds the knife close to his neck, Zoey gasps and rushes over towards him.

"Mike, NO!" Zoey grabs the knife, it was still in Mike hands. She tries to take it away, but he had a strong grip.

"Mike…Mike…let go of the knife…don't do it Mike…don't do it…I love you too much for you to do something like this…don't do it!" Zoey cries out as her eyes were swelling with tears as she tries to take the knife away from him.

"Why Zoey? I don't give a damn about life anymore…I want to die!"

"Don't say that Mike, don't say that! I love you, your family loves you, and my parents think you're a great guy Mike…don't kill yourself!" It tower Mike up to see Zoey crying like this, but he didn't want to live anymore. He finally made his decision.

He dropped the knife.

Zoey quickly picks it up and puts it away in his car. She then looks at him and hugs him with relief.

"Oh Mike…don't ever do that again…you sacred me." Mike sighs and takes both of her hands.

"Zoey, I'm sorry…I'm SO sorry..." They smile as they look at each other.

"Oh Mike…I love you so much!"

"I love you too so much Zoey!" They kiss, which soon becomes a make-out session, lying down on the car and rubbing each other's back and hair.

They soon break the kiss, staring into each other's eyes. Mike soon starts grunting and holding on to his head tight; this starts to worry Zoey a lot.

"Mike, Mike…what's happening?"

"Zoey…I…my personalities…they're over powering me and coming back!" Zoey gasps and hugs him very tight, so he can't move around a lot.

"Mike, you need to fight them!" Mike grunts and tries to.

"I'm…trying…" Mike was now squirming around, trying to break free as his personalities try to overpower him again.

"Mike…fight them off! You have people who love you Mike, you're not alone, you have friends…you have family…use the power of love to get rid of them!" Mike was grunting still, trying to get rid of them.

"Do it for your family, do it for your life, and do it…for me!" Mike opens his eyes, he starts thinking…about Zoey…all he could think about was Zoey: He beautiful eyes, her hair, her red flower, her smile…her…everything…all so beautiful.

Mike finally stops and finally fights them off hard and soon…stops grunting and gasps for a deep breath.

Zoey looks into his eyes, wondering if it worked or not. Mike smiles a little and kisses her.

"Zoey…its over…it's finally over…they're gone...forever." Zoey's eyes widen with excitement.

"It's over?" He nods.

"Oh Mike, that's great…I love you!"

"I love you too!" They soon start to kiss again, until Mike breaks the kiss for another moment.

"Zoey…"

"Hmm?"

"How about we ditch Prom and go out and see a movie instead?" Zoey thinks for a moment, then smiles and kisses him again gently.

"I'll love to Mike."

And so they get into the car and start driving towards the theater.

* * *

><p>After the movie, they both head back to Mike's house, both were outside, looking at the stars.<p>

Zoey was lying down on Mike's chest as they were lying down in the grass, both enjoying each other's company.

"Ohh Mike…it's so beautiful out here tonight."

"But not as beautiful as you…my love."

"Awww…Mike…" They kiss again, both looking at the stars again.

"_C'mon Mike, do it already! Just do it and get it over with, just do it!"_ Mike thinks to himself about proposing to her right now.

Zoey could feel Mike getting stress out about something and looks at him.

"Are you ok Mike?" Mike sighs both happily and nervously; he looks at her and smiles a little.

"No…just something…something stupid, that's all." Zoey starts to smile a little, wondering what's so funny to him.

"Well c'mon Mike…tell me." He looks at her for a moment, then starts to take out the little black box.

"Well…ok Zoey…I was…gonna…I was gonna give you this." He opens the box to revile a diamond ring: Zoey's eyes widen as she sees the ring, she then looks at Mike.

"Oh my God Mike…is that a-"

"Yeah…an engagement ring," He looks at the ring and chuckles a little.

"Pretty stupid…isn't it?" Zoey was now looking flattered and surprised.

"Yes…" Mike looks like he about to through up, thinking that he should've done this.

"But no…it's not." Mike was now looking surprised.

"Wha- you don't think that-"

"Mike…I'm touched by this, really, I am…but I wished you could've seen me looking like I wanted it in the first place. I love you Mike…and I've been wanting you to propose for a long time." Mike smiles and Zoey gets off of him.

Mike was now kneeling down, both hands holding the box, which contained the ring still.

"Zoey Greenwald…will you marry me?" Zoey smiles big, happy tears on her face.

"Yes, of course I will…Mister Smith!" Mike smiles and slides the ring on her, both look into each other's eyes before the kiss once more.

"I love you Mike."

"I love you too…Misses Smith." They smile and kiss again.

"Wait, Mike…did we just get-"

"Yes…I think we've just did."

Mike then picks her up bride style and they make their way back into the house to lock all of the doors and windows.

* * *

><p>They were in Mike's room, watching another movie together; both were really happy that everything in their relationship was now perfect. Zoey looks at Mike's dresser and sees the condom that she putted in his room before school started this year, thinking if he didn't find out how it got in his room. Mike starts to notice Zoey looking at the condom for a moment, he starts talking to her.<p>

"Zoey…do you know how that got in my room?" Zoey turns her head towards him.

"No…well…ok, yes…I putted it in here."

"Why?" She sighs; just by thinking about it…she wasn't sure if she was ready for something like that. But since everything is ok now…she knew her finale answer.

"Because I was thinking about 'it'…with you; I knew I couldn't do 'it' with you…so I placed it in your dresser dower…" Mike looked a little embarrassed this.

"Then why did you put it in my room?"

"Because I was panicking in my own thoughts…I wasn't ready."

"Ok, good…because, wait!" He looks at her with widen eyes.

"Say that last part again."

"I wasn't ready," She scoots closer towards him and smiles a little bit.

"But now…I am." Mike couldn't believe it; was he about to have his first time?

"Zoey…I…umm…" He was speechless, not knowing what to say.

"I love you."

"I love you to Mike."

They start to kiss, but soon their kiss becomes a French kiss. Zoey starts to take Mike's shirt off, he does the same with her; and soon, they were both under the covers, both moaning each other's names as they nibble a little on each other's necks. They were completely naked, Mike grabs the condom and puts it on, he notices Zoey looked nervous about this as much as he was.

"You ok Zoey?"

"I'm fine. It's just that…this is my first time,"

"Mine too," A tiny smile is formed on his face, same thing with Zoey.

"Well…at least we're experiencing this together…right?" Zoey asked nervously.

"Yeah…but listen Zoey, I'll try my best not to harm you…if you want me to stop…then tell me, ok?"

"Ok…but I'm…I'm ready." They smile at each other for a moment, and then kiss again.

"Together…on the count of three, ok?" Zoey nods and they take each other's hands.

"One…" Mike begins.

"Two…" Zoey says.

"Three…" They both say as they begin to start.

* * *

><p>After an hour of making love, they both lie down on the bed, facing each other, sweating and panting.<p>

"That was…"

"Amazing." Zoey finishes for him.

"Yeah…I love you Zoey."

"I love you too Mike." They kiss again, Mike thinks about what they've just done, also thinking about their future.

"Hey Zoey,"

"Yes Mike?"

"After we get married…I'll like to start a family with you." Zoey smiles, she loves the idea of one day carrying Mike's children.

"I love that idea Mike. But just out of curiosity…how many kids do you think we'll have anyway?" Mike thinks for a moment before answering.

"Well right now…I only want two: A little boy and girl. I wish the girl would look just like you." Zoey smiles and kisses him.

"And Mike…I wish the boy…will look just like…you."

They start kissing again, and then cuddle under the blankets, dreaming about their future…and their love for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwwwww...I've finished this story...NOT! ^^<strong>

**I've got the five years later 2 finish, PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_5 years later,_

It's been five years since Mike's other personalities was in effect; he was very happy with his new life: He's done with college, has a job as an Middle School basketball coach, and today…he gets something better than all of that…

"I do," He says; Mike looks on his left side, next to him was his wife…Zoey Greenwald, but now…she's Misses Smith.

"I now pronounce you…husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Mike leans in with Zoey and kisses her, the crow cheers happily for them.

The two now married couple looks into each other's eyes, thinking if this is all just a dream or not. To them, it was all part of their happy ending.

"I love you Mike."

"I love you too Zoey…really…I do."

They continue to share each other's company outside of the church, looking up at the sky, having a wonderful time of their lives.

Zoey's mother, Anna, gave birth to a baby girl when she and Mike were in the middle of their Senor year of school. Mike's mother, Jessie also gave birth, but it was during summer break, before Mike and Zoey started senor year.

Mike now has a baby brother, his name is Matthew, and he's now in third grade and doesn't have M.P.D, which makes Mike a little jealous while remembering his time in school. Zoey's baby sister, Victoria, is a few months younger than Matthew, but barley sees him at school for some reason.

* * *

><p><em><span>Six months later,<span>_

Mike was on his way home from work, he got a call from Zoey.

"Hello?" He calls out as he walks into the house.

"Mike!" Shouts a really happy voice.

Zoey ran over towards hm and hugs him and kisses him as well.

"God Zoey...I didn't see you this happy since we were planning to start a family." He chuckles, then stops and looks at her: Eye's widen, mouth dropped, and speachless.

"Wait, Zoey...are you..."

"Yes!"

They kiss.

Once their kiss was over, Mike looks down at Zoey's belly: He was so happy that they will soon be a family.

* * *

><p><em><span>1 year later, <span>_

"Push Zoey, push…you're doing great, but you've got to push." Mike says as he tries to comfort her as much as he could.

The reason why…was because Zoey was lying down in a hospital bed, giving birth to their children…twins!

"You're doing very well Mrs. Smith….keep pushing, we think we're about to get one of them out!" Zoey screams with pain as she tries her hardest to get her and Mike's twins out of her as possible.

"There!" Shouts out a nurse as the room starts to be heard of crying from a new-born.

"It's a boy! Congratulations!" Mike smiles at his new-born son; but he draws his attention towards Zoey, who had happy tears on her face at the sight of their new-born.

"C'mon Mrs. Smith…just one more baby, ok?" Zoey slowly nods and begins to push again, screaming louder than last time.

"Ok…I can see the head…you're doing great…keep pushing!" Zoey's screams of pain almost echoed throughout the entire hospital…more cries were heard.

"It's a girl! Once again, congratulations!"

Mike and Zoey now both had happy tears as the nurses comes over with their twins and gently places one of each in their arms: Mike was holding the boy, and Zoey had the girl.

"Oh Mike…they're so beautiful…"

"Yes they are," He looks down at his son and kisses his little tan forehead.

"Hi sonny…say hi to daddy." Their son slowly opens his eyes for the first time, reveling them to be Zoey's eyes.

The girl opens her eyes as well; she had Mike's eyes and Zoey's red hair.

"I'll love to name our daughter…Abby." Mike smiles at the name that his wife had just picked out for their daughter. He looks down at his son with another happy smile and leans in and kisses his cheek.

"And I'll like to name our baby boy…Max."

They continue to watch as their new-born's were looking at them, giggling and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em><span>3 years later,<span>_

The Smith family: Mike, Zoey, Max, and Abby; were now at the park. Mike and Zoey were sitting down on the picnic blanket, watching their kids run around and playing after a nice family lunch.

Max had Mike's tan skin, black hair, but most of all…he too has M.P.D. He doesn't know that he has Multiple Personality Disorder yet, but Mike and Zoey hopes on telling him soon enough.

Abby also looked a lot like her mother: Red hair, cute little nose, and also has a kind heart.

Mike and Zoey looks at each other as they watch their kids run around. They've felt really happy with each other for their past years, hoping that their kids will grow up to be just like them some time. They also hope to once Max ad Abby gets a little older, they can have some more kids, but for now…the two that they have now is all they need.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Calls Max and Abby as they run up the hill and jump into their parent's arms, falling asleep. Zoey chuckles a little and looks and her husband.

"I think they're getting sleepy." Mike nods with agreement.

"Yeah, I agree. In fact…I believe it's time for their nap." The soon gather up everything and carry their kids back towards the car.

Max and Abby was now sleeping peacefully up in their rooms, Mike and Zoey was down in the living room, enjoying each other's company and having a nice time together.

"I love you so much Mike."

"I love you so much as well Zoey." They kiss and start falling asleep on the couch together, both dreaming.

In their years before starting a growing family…they've had each other all the time, but for now…they're enjoying it even more now.

They've found love, they've found family, to them…and to me and you…it's just all part…

Of their 'Love story'.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love Story-Taylor Swift,<strong>_

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air..._

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns._

_I see you make your way through the crowd and say "Hello", little did I know._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebble. And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet..."_

_And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go, and I said..._

_"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone..._

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run. _

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess."_

_It's a love story, baby just say "Yes"..._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you. _

_We keep quiet 'cause we're both dead if they knew ._

_So close your eyes._

_Escape this town for a little while..._

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was Scarlet Letter_

_And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet."_

_But you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go, and I said..._

_"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone..._

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess."_

_It's a Love Story, baby just say "Yes"._

_"Romeo save me, they tryng to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult, but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess."_

_It's a Love story, baby just say "Yes."_

_I got tierd of waiting..._

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you is fading..._

_When I met you on the outskirts of town; I said..._

_"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone...I keep wating for you, but you never come.."_

_Is this in my head?_

_I don't know what to think.._

_He knelt down to the ground and he pulled out ring and said,_

_"Marry me juliet, you'll never have to be alone. _

_I love you and that's all I need to know._

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress."_

_It's a Love Story, baby just say "Yes"._

_Oh Oh_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwwww...the story is NOW FINISHED! :'(<strong>

**I'll love 2 thank all of u guys 4 likeing this, enjoying it, possitive reviews, and saporting me through this story! XD**

**Sorry 4 the short ending here...I've been in a rush... **

**Want 2 c more of Mike & Zoey? Then I can give u guys more! Just send me some request if u guys have any ideas. And if I like the ideas good enough...maybe, just maybe...I'll use them! :D**

**Thanks u guys som much and PLEASE REVIEW! ;P**

**I also hoped you enjoyed the ending song...I thought it'll go gr8 4 this story ending! ^^**

**FYI- I've used my charactor's, Max & Abby, in 'Double trouble' that's when they've shown up. If u guys didn't c it yet, then cheek it out & please tell me what ya think, bye 4 now! XD**

**MIKE X ZOEY! :}**


End file.
